All in the Family
by hoopznyoyo
Summary: Jason Bull is a smart, confident psychologist who can't stop analyzing people. He's also not perfect, even if he won't admit it. Unfortunately, analyzing everyone all the time can get you in trouble and this fic goes down that path. (I've taken some liberties with character relationships as depicted on the show)
1. Chapter 1

"What are we doing here?" Chunk Palmer asked his boss. They were stopped outside a small art gallery and watched one or two people going in the door.

"To see some art. It is a gallery after all," Jason Bull answered glibly.

"I didn't know you were into art," the stylist told him.

"Depends on the art," Bull replied with a smile.

"Why am I here?" Chunk inquired.

"As the new guy, you won a night out with the boss and I'm pretty sure you will be able to appreciate what you see," Bull said. "Plus, you may just keep me from getting myself in trouble."

Chunk looked at Bull curiously but didn't say a word. The two men walked inside and slowly walked around taking in the watercolors hanging on the walls. All of the works prominently featured glass in some way and captured the transparency and color with exacting realism. Bull stopped and studied one painting in particular.

"These are amazing," the stylist said after walking around. Chunk paused next to Bull and looked at a painting of a glass of water and some flowers. The reflection and distortion of the glass and water was represented with a detail he had not seen in watercolor before.

"Mm-hmm," Bull replied continuing to look at the piece hanging in front of him.

"See anything you like, Doc?" A female voice asked.

"A few things," he said and gave the woman who had come to stand next to him and the owner of the voice, a prolonged admiring glance. The stylist looked on a bit flustered; he wasn't used to seeing his boss like this and began to wonder if this was the trouble Bull was referring to earlier. "Ashton, this is Chunk Palmer. He is now the stylist at TAC. Chunk, I present Ashton Catazarro, the talent behind all you've seen tonight."

"Nice to meet you," Ashton said as she shook hands with Chunk.

"Same here. These are remarkable; I didn't know watercolor could look like this," Chunk said as he shook hands with Ashton. The stylist estimated her to be five foot seven or eight. She had clear grey eyes and dark hair that hung just below her shoulders. Her hair was worn Veronica Lake style that night and perfectly complemented the retro style of her dark plum colored dress.

"You made my night. It's always reassuring to hear that someone likes them besides me," Ashton smiled and said sincerely.

"How long did it take to convince you to have a show this time?" Bull asked her. Although his tone was serious, his eyes shone at her from behind his glasses.

"Since no one has your people skills, quite a while," she replied. There was a slight sarcasm in the way she said people skills but Chunk noticed that Bull didn't seem to mind.

"This is her hobby. What you're looking at is the way Ashton relaxes," Bull chimed in when he saw the slightly perplexed look on Chunk's face. Ashton smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You should make it more than a hobby," Chunk told her with a nod.

"See. Now maybe you'll admit I was right all along when I said your work is something special," Bull said matter-of-factly.

"I never said you were wrong, I just don't totally believe it – which you already know," Ashton admonished him. It was becoming obvious to the stylist that Bull and Ashton had known each other for quite some time.

"Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to circulate tonight. It was very nice meeting you Chunk. And Doc, thanks for stopping by," Ashton said. Her eyes met Bull's and lingered there. Although she didn't say a word, it seemed to Chunk that she had an entire conversation with Bull with just that look.

Bull watched her walk away and speak to another group of people who had gathered. Chunk followed his gaze and teased, "Doc, huh? You must know Ashton very well?"

"We're acquainted," he said cryptically and then added, "I am a doctor, you know."

"Uh-huh. She seems nice and she's very talented," Chunk told him.

"That she is," Bull agreed.

"Pretty, too," Chunk said to his boss wanting to see how far he could push the conversation. As if she felt their eyes on her, Ashton glanced over and smiled.

"Don't forget crazy smart," Bull said good-naturedly and focused back on Chunk. The psychologist was clearly waiting for the next question.

"She seems to like you," the stylist hazarded to say.

"I am very likable," the doctor replied and returned to observing Ashton.

"Is there where I leave so you can make your move?" Chunk asked noticing that Bull's attention was back on the artist.

"No, this is where you try convince me that I need to leave," Bull replied and turned towards the door.

Three weeks later, Ashton walked into the TAC office and was met by Marissa.

"Ashton, I haven't seen you in ages. Is everything okay?" Marissa asked surprised by the other woman's arrival at the office.

"Is Jason here? I need to speak with him," Ashton replied. She looked worried and her eyes were slightly red and puffy as if she had been crying. Her naturally wavy dark hair was doing its best to work its way out of the band that was holding in a ponytail.

"He's not here at the moment but he should be back soon," Marissa told the other woman.

"Do you mind if I wait for a bit?" Ashton asked with a distraught expression. She had been unsure if she should stop by the office or just try calling him. The uncertainty now came flooding back.

"Not at all," Marissa said. "Go sit in his office. Tea, right?"

Marissa got Ashton a cup of tea and brought it to her in Bull's office. It was set away from the open office area and allowed for some privacy when meeting clients. After quick pleasantries, Ashton gave Marissa a quick overview of what was going on before the TAC's linguistics expert got called away. About fifteen minutes later, Dr. Jason Bull walked into his office. Ashton turned from the window as she heard the door open. "Marissa told me you were waiting. What's going on, Quince?" he asked using his nickname for her.

"You don't know?" she asked and he shook his head. After taking a deep breath she went on to explain, "It's my dad. He was rushed to the hospital the other day and they referred him to a doctor here in the city. It doesn't look good."

"Ash, I'm so sorry," Bull said sincerely and embraced his ex-wife. She allowed herself to relax and rested her head on his shoulder for a bit. Bull knew Ashton was extremely close to her father and the older man had always treated him as a son as well. "Do you need anything?"

"Right now, I'm lucky I found my way here. I have no idea what I need or don't need," she said quietly and then pulled away from him, suddenly self-conscious. "I'm not even sure what I'm doing here. I know you're busy. I just…"

"Ash, it's okay," he said gently as Ashton began nervously pacing around his office. He didn't say anything but watched her with genuine concern and waited for her to speak again.

She stopped in front of a watercolor on the wall. "I see you got the delivery I sent."

"I did. Thank you. I was going to drop off the thank you card myself but I got a little sidetracked," Bull said and picked up an envelope off the desk.

Ashton replied with a knowing glance accompanied by a half-hearted smile.

"You could've sold it," he told her.

"To all those people wanting a picture of a guitar and glass of whiskey?" she said of the painting. The focal point was the glass and the amber liquid with the instrument in profile.

"That guitar is my favorite. I'm surprised you remember what it looks like," he said and pointed to a scratch on the body in the painting.

"I've seen it at least a million times," Ashton joked then checked her phone for the time. "I should get back to the hospital and I'm sure you've got things to do. Thanks for giving me some time, Jason."

"We'll talk more later. If you need anything in the meantime, call me," he assured her and then walked her to elevator at the entrance of the TAC. The other members of the team, with the exception of Marissa, watched with interest from where they were sitting.

"Who's that with Bull? New client?" asked Cable to no one in particular.

"She's an artist. I think he bought one of her paintings, I saw it in his office," Chunk said.

"That's Ashton," Benny chimed in after turning his head to see who they were referring to. "His ex."

"Ex…girlfriend?" Chunk asked.

"Wife," Benny told him without pause and nodded as the others looked at him.

"No way," Cable said with surprise. The young tech hacker would have never guessed that the woman wearing slim black pants, black sneakers and black leather moto jacket would have been married to the boss.

"Way," Benny countered with a chuckle.

"I met her at an art gallery a few weeks ago. Bull took me along to her show opening. He didn't say anything when he introduced her; neither did she," Chunk said.

"Sounds about right," Benny assured him while the rest of the team listened intently.

"There was some definite flirting going on, too. From both sides," Chunk informed the other man.

"Yeah, that happens with them," Benny said casually with a nod. "It's complicated, and probably going to get more complicated. Her dad is in the hospital and not doing well."

"You're awfully well informed about Bull's personal life," Danny chimed in. The former cop looked at the lawyer wondering how he got all the information.

"My sister is married to her brother. She sent me a text earlier," Benny replied with a grim expression.

"Related to the boss…interesting," Cable told him with a smirk.

"Not technically," Benny shot back.


	2. Chapter 2

"How's Ashton?" Benny asked Bull as they stood looking at the group of screen displays. The lawyer had just finished up a cross examination in front of a mock jury and was checking the results.

"Upset," Bull answered without taking his eyes from the screens. "Were you going to say anything to me?"

"Yes, but by time you got back to the office Ashton was already here talking to you," the lawyer told him. "Chunk mentioned the two of you went to her show opening."

"We did," Bull said with a slight nod.

"He also said that you and Ash were getting along very well," Benny said with sly look.

"Ashton and I have always gotten along very well," Bull stated evenly. He was totally unfazed by Benny's comment or look.

"You did have the most amicable divorce on record," the lawyer conceded. "I still don't totally understand why you got divorced in the first place."

"That's what she wanted," Bull replied.

"I don't believe you just said that. You realize who you're talking to here?" Benny said shaking his head. They walked in silence to one of the large windows that looked out over the city.

"So, were you ever going to say anything to me?" Benny asked without looking at Bull.

"About what?" the psychologist inquired.

"You. Ash," Benny stated and looked at Bull directly in the eyes.

"There's nothing to tell," Bull said quickly and then just as quickly relented upon seeing the look of disbelief that filled Benny's face. Bull exhaled loudly and admitted, "I ran into Ashton a few months ago while I was getting a coffee. We've met for lunch – twice."

"Isn't it a bit of a conflict of interest for you to be counseling her?" Benny asked mischievously.

"They weren't therapy sessions," Bull retorted.

"So they were lunch dates?" the lawyer pressed.

"You do realize your cross examination ended earlier?" Bull said not willing to admit to anything.

"I withdraw the question," Benny told him with amusement. Although he was willing to let Bull's answer on lunch slide, the lawyer wasn't ready to totally let him off the hook. "Then you just happened to see Ash when she was at the gallery?"

"She asked me to stop by if I had time," Bull explained without hesitating. "I took Chunk along because I thought he would appreciate her work. That's all."

"Uh-huh," Benny replied skeptically. While he was sure that Ashton had invited Bull, Benny was just as certain that the psychologist's excuse for taking Chunk along was just that – an excuse.

"What?" Bull demanded after hearing the tone of Benny's reply.

"Nothing," the lawyer said and smiled, sure that there was more behind Bull's leaving work at a decent hour than showing art to TAC's stylist.

"You know Ashton," Bull said as if that explained everything and started walking off.

"I know both of you…for a long time," Benny retorted loudly. "It's okay to admit you made a mistake Bull."

#####

Early the next afternoon, Jason Bull walked down a hospital hallway and paused in front of a half open door. He knocked and peeked in; the psychologist was happy to see that aside from the man in the bed the room was empty.

"Are you accepting visitors?" Bull asked the man.

"Jason?" the man asked in surprise as he looked over towards the door.

"Maybe a better question would be whether you're accepting visits from former son-in-laws?" Bull said from the entrance of the room.

"Of course. You always were my favorite," Jack Catazarro told him and turned off the television.

"I was your only son-in-law," Bull countered as he walked into the room.

"Does that mean you can't be my favorite?" the older man inquired with a smile. "Seems bad news travels fast. I take it Izzie's brother told you I was here?"

"Benny? No," Bull told him and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Ashton stopped by my office."

"Ashton? I see," Jack replied evenly. "How've you been Jason? It's been a while." The calm tone of his voice belied his surprise that Ashton had went to see her ex-husband. While she had told him that the psychologist had come to the gallery where her work was on display, she hadn't mentioned they had spoken recently.

"I'm fine. How were the grapes this year?" Bull asked. Ashton was from the Finger Lakes region of New York and her father was a vintner at one of the region's wineries. Although he had scaled back his hours over the years, he refused to give up his career entirely and still kept an eye on things.

"It's going to be a good year," Jack answered. "If it was up to me, I'd be there now – forget the rest of the tests and consults. I highly doubt anything will change."

"How are you feeling?" Bull asked and handed Ashton's father a copy of Popular Woodworking magazine. His former father-in-law crafted wood furniture and other projects when he wasn't making wine and Bull had always brought Jack the magazine when he saw him.

"Did Ashton tell you what the doctor said?" Jack asked matter-of-factly. When Bull nodded in reply he then continued, "Let's leave it at I'm doing okay. I probably won't get to anything in this magazine though."

"Reading it has to be better than doing these all day," Bull pointed out and picked up a seek-a-word book that was sitting on the bedside table.

"You have a point. I don't think Ash knew what she picked up," Jack admitted and then abruptly changed the subject. "Is Ashton okay?"

"She's upset and understandably so," Bull told him.

"Jason, you know Ashton better than anyone," the older man reminded him. "You know she holds everything inside and only asks for help when she's about to implode. I don't want my daughter to make herself sick over this – over me."

"She's okay, Da-Jack," Bull told him unsure of what to call Ashton's father now.

"Would you tell me if she wasn't?" Jack asked curiously.

"Right now? No," Bull replied with certainty.

"At least you're honest," Jack told him with a half-smile.

"You have enough on your mind right now," Bull stated. "And I'm being honest telling you that Ashton is doing alright."

"Is that your professional or personal opinion?" her father inquired.

"Both," the psychologist answered.

"I know the two of you aren't together any longer and I'm overstepping by asking this but Jason, please keep an eye on her," Ashton's father requested.

Bull nodded, "I will. I don't want anything to happen to Ashton any more than you do."

#####

On his way home from TAC, Bull suddenly decided to pick up food and stop by Ashton's apartment. Even if Benny thought there was more to it, Bull told himself he had promised to keep an eye on Ashton. The psychologist didn't call or text first; if Ashton was at the hospital as he assumed, he still had to eat so nothing would be wasted. Bull was surprised when she had answered the buzz at the apartment entry and he soon found himself knocking on a familiar door. Ashton's apartment was the one they once shared.

"I thought you might like some company," Bull said when the door opened. Ashton nodded her head and stepped aside to allow him in. Any apprehension he may have felt about stopping by dissipated and was replaced with loving concern when he saw Ashton. Her dark, wavy hair was pulling out of its ponytail and dark circles were beginning to appear under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"Dinner. I'm going to guess that you haven't eaten and you can't live on caffeine," he replied as he looked over at her desk that had a large mug sitting on it.

"I've been working – or trying to – since Dad kicked me out," she explained. The fatigue was starting to show in her voice.

"Time for a break. You haven't changed things," Bull remarked as he unpacked the bag and gathered plates and forks out of the cupboards.

"The plates and forks are perfectly fine where they've always been," she stated and forced herself to eat a few bites of food after sitting down.

Bull didn't rush off after dinner; he wanted to make sure Ashton was alright – for his own peace of mind as well as her father's. Although Ashton seemed to move easily through the crowd at the gallery, it was something she had taught herself to do. She was generally an introvert and shared her thoughts and feelings only when she was ready to those she was closest to. As they sat on the overstuffed sofa, she and Bull alternated between bursts of intense conversation and a comfortable silence. Bull listened and offered as much comfort as he could. Despite trying not to analyze her, he once again found himself amazed by the way Ashton's mind worked.

"Dad told me you stopped by this afternoon; he appreciated the company," Ashton told him. "I had a video conference I couldn't miss."

"It was no trouble. I'll stop by again to save him from the seek-a-words," he said with a slight smirk.

"I will have you know, if you do them for speed, they can be loads of fun," she retorted.

"Only you would think of that. You know, no one is expecting you to do it all, Quince. Not your father; not me; and I would hazard a guess not Alex either," Bull replied.

"I know but what do you expect me to do, he's all I got," she told him as tears filled her eyes. Ashton was close with her dad. Her mother had died when Ashton was young and Jack Catazarro had raised twelve-year-old Ashton and two-year-old Alexander on his own.

Bull pulled her close and held her while she silently cried. "He's not all you have," he whispered. "Where's your brother? I expected him to be here."

"I told Alex to stay where he was and I'd take care of things here," Ashton replied. "The kids need him there more than I need him here. My father isn't going to stay in the city, you know that, so Alex will be on the front line soon enough."

"No matter what Ashton, you're going to be okay," Bull said, his arms still around her.

"I guess," she replied uncertainly before retreating back into silence.

Ashton then reached up, took his glasses off, and placed them on the coffee table. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing him. After the initial shock wore off, he kissed her back in spite of himself. After their second lunch, they had parted with a chaste kiss but now her mouth opened to allow his tongue inside as his hand found its way under her t-shirt.

"We shouldn't do this," he mumbled half-heartedly in between fervent kisses. Despite years apart, the attraction and chemistry was still there, something they had each silently admitted to themselves at the coffee shop.

"We're both consenting adults," she replied and tugged at his shirt as he nuzzled her neck.

"That's not the point," he protested but continued kissing her.

"Then what is?" Ashton asked.

"It will confuse things," Bull stated as she unbuckled his belt.

"For you or me?" she countered and pushed him back when she heard his words. "Jason, we didn't get divorced because we didn't love each other any longer. We got divorced because you gave your clients more attention than you gave us."

"Ashton, that's not fair," he told her.

"It's the truth and you know it," Ashton cut in as she looked him straight in the eye.

"You're upset about your father," he said and stood up. Bull didn't contradict her previous statement; he knew she was right.

"Yes, but that has nothing do with me kissing you," Ashton told him. "It was about you and me and everything that was ever good about us…and somewhere deep inside you know that."

"Do I?" Bull asked with his clothing somewhat untucked and askew.

"Yes. It's underneath the twenty-five layers of analysis you're performing right now in the hopes of getting an edge in this conversation," she stated with confidence. "Stop analyzing Doc, and go with the feels once in a while. I know you have it in you."

"What makes you think so?" the psychologist challenged her to answer.

"Off the top of my head; a couple of lunches, seeing you at a certain gallery, and there was that Valentine's Day incident with you singing the Titanic theme – very loudly," Ashton told him with an impish grin.

"That singing is best left forgotten," he replied with a smile and walked towards door not bothering to fix his clothes.

"Highly doubtful. I'm pretty sure you're the stuff of legend for all my neighbors that were in earshot," she replied as she stood up and walked after him. Ashton then said wistfully, "I miss that guy."

"Ash…," Bull began.

"Sshh…," she said and put her finger to his lips. Her grey eyes looked at him tenderly. Ashton then gently ran her hand along his face as he stood at the door. "Thanks for dinner and the company, Jason."

After closing the door behind him, Ashton walked over to her desk and sat back down to try get some work done. She knew it would probably be a futile effort, now that she had added something else to think about besides her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Bull walked into the TAC offices earlier than usual the next morning since he couldn't sleep. In the dimly lit office, he sat down at his desk and found himself replaying the events of the previous evening over in his mind. Ashton had surprised him with her kiss and ensuing advances which he enjoyed – a fact belied by his swift getaway.

Shortly after leaving Ashton's apartment Bull realized that he had forgotten his glasses and he almost turned around and went back. In the end, logic won out over feelings and Bull went home. He regretted leaving her as soon as he entered his silent, dark apartment. Despite his regrets, he didn't call or text Ashton regarding the glasses and their return, thinking she would call him when she noticed them.

As he sat lost in thought, he pulled out the thank you card from a jacket pocket that he had forgotten to give to Ashton the previous evening. He turned it over and over in his hands before setting it down. Bull then decided to give her the card when he got his glasses back and resolved to call her later in the day.

"Bull's not here. He went out to get some air," Benny told Ashton as she got off the elevator at the TAC entrance. He had been walking through the hallway and paused as the elevator door opened thinking it was Bull returning.

"Time to get an analyzation fix in already? You guys aren't doing your job," Ashton said with a grin as she glanced at her watch. "I'm here to see you anyway. That is, if you can give me a few minutes?"

"For you? Of course," he said and led her to a small room. "You don't really think he's out there analyzing people, do you?"

"Of course he is. Jason can't help himself. He'd even slip up with me on occasion even though we had rules," she told him evenly.

"Rules, huh?" the lawyer asked and looked at Ashton thoughtfully. He had never really considered that Bull was constantly analyzing everyone, even those people he knew well.

"Yes, kind of a check the psychologist at the door thing. It can be hard to relax when you know your every word and action is being observed and processed," Ashton explained. "When he was home, he did his best to shut it off."

Benny nodded and smiled. "So, what do you need me for?" he asked.

Ashton explained why she stopped by to see the lawyer. "Ash, healthcare directives aren't my area," the lawyer told her.

"I know. We're going to see my dad's lawyer after he gets home. I just wanted to run my questions by you and see if there's anything that I might have overlooked," she replied.

The pair spoke for a short time. As Ashton thanked him and stood up to leave, Benny said, "If you need anything, all you have to do is call or text. I think I'd be correct in saying anyone here will help any way they can, especially Bull."

Ashton nodded silently and looked out the clear glass wall into the main office area. She was always amazed to see how TAC had grown. Ashton then reached into her bag said, "Speaking of…can you give these to Jason? He stopped by with dinner last night and forgot them."

Ashton had noticed the glasses when she got up from her desk the previous evening and decided to try to get some sleep. She immediately picked up her phone to send Bull a text to let him know he forgot them. Just as quickly, Ashton put the phone down and changed her mind. After the evening's events, the last thing she needed was an inkling – even if it was imagined – that Bull was trying to figure out a motive behind her call aside from his glasses.

Benny took Bull's glasses from her hand and tried to decide if he should say what was on his mind. He had seen Ashton and Bull's relationship up close for years and been somewhat envious; their divorce had been a shock to him. After learning of their recent meetings from both Chunk and Bull himself and now hearing about dinner, the lawyer shook his head. Mind made up, Benny finally said, "You two never should've got divorced. I say that as someone in the unique position of friend _and_ family."

"I tried, Benny. When I wanted to go to counseling, Dr. Jason Bull already knew what they were going to say, what they would suggest, and so on," Ashton said with a rueful smile.

While he assumed the divorce wasn't a snap decision, the lawyer hadn't expected that answer. Ashton tended to be extremely private and rarely shared anything she deemed too personal. Even Benny's sister, with whom Ashton was close to, didn't know all the details surrounding Bull and Ashton's divorce.

Benny was at a loss for words as they walked towards the elevator. "I…I didn't know," he stammered.

As far as Ashton was concerned, she had said enough on the subject and only gave Benny a consoling look and slight nod in return. When the elevator doors opened Ashton said, "Thanks for your advice. Don't forget your nephew's birthday is in two weeks."

"I see you got your glasses," Benny said as he came up to where Bull was standing. The psychologist was staring up at a large screen depicting jury information wearing dark-framed spectacles instead of the wire-rimmed pair he had showed up in that morning.

"Yes. How did these end up on my desk?" Bull asked. He had been planning to get in touch with Ashton that afternoon regarding their return.

"Ashton stopped by with them," the lawyer said deliberately not telling Bull the reason she had come to the office. "I see you've progressed from lunch to dinner – and forgetting your glasses at her place?"

Bull looked at Benny with an amused expression on his face but refused to take the bait, "I promised her father I'd keep an eye on her."

"You've spoken with her father recently?" the lawyer inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I stopped by the hospital yesterday afternoon. I like Jack," Bull replied evenly.

"You like Ash, too, or are you still not ready to admit that out loud?" Benny countered.

"She's going through a difficult time right now and doesn't need me in her life confusing things," the psychologist told him.

"She may be upset right now, but Ashton is not and has never been confused," Benny stated. "If she didn't want you in her life she never would've sat down and had coffee with you."

"It's not that easy," Bull argued.

"It's not that difficult either. Why do I suddenly feel like the psychologist?" the lawyer said earnestly with a loud exhale. "The two of you have already been through the good, the bad, and the ugly – probably more than once."

"I can't just pick up where we left off," Bull told him.

"Why not?" Benny pressed. "Stop trying to figure out what Ashton's next move is and be surprised."

"The last time Ashton surprised me, I was served with divorce papers," Bull replied with a pointed look.

"She can't divorce you again right now," the lawyer stated smoothly.

"I need to figure this out," Bull said in a half-hearted protest.

"You'd rather sit here and at home – alone – than spend time with an intelligent, funny, and beautiful woman?" Benny asked. He knew how much pain the divorce caused Bull and could understand his hesitation but Benny also knew the situation had deeply hurt Ashton as well, yet she seemed willing to try and repair things. "How long do you think Ashton'll wait for you to figure things out?"

The psychologist then admitted, "I was hoping to see her again when I got my glasses."

"Looks like you missed your chance. By the way, she was here to see me, not you," Benny told him with a mischievous grin as he walked away leaving Bull staring after him in disbelief.

Later that afternoon, Bull decided to forge ahead with his plan and phoned Ashton.

"You must have gotten your glasses," Ashton said into her cellphone when she saw who was calling.

"Hello to you, too. And yes, I did," Bull replied. "Can't I just call to say hi?"

"Of course you can," she told him surprised that he wanted to chat.

"I forgot to give you the card again," Bull admitted.

"You were in a bit of hurry to leave," Ashton reminded him.

"Quince, about that," he began in explanation.

"Jason, I'd rather not talk about it now," she said hoping to stop him before he could get started. She knew neither one of them had the time to seriously discuss anything at that moment and she didn't want to end up in an argument with him.

"I was…," Bull said trying again.

"Jason, we're both working. Not now," Ashton stated and effectively shut him down.

Bull knew she was serious and that broaching the subject again would not go over well. Not wanting Ashton to hang up, the psychologist changed the subject. "Benny mentioned you stopped by the office?"

"Mm-hmm. I had your glasses," she replied playfully, glad that he had acquiesced to her request. Ashton was curious as to what exactly Benny had said to him.

"If that's all you wanted, you would've called me," Bull told her.

"You know me so well, Jason Bull," she responded.

"Yes, I do," he said smugly. As she sat at her desk, Ashton shook her head and chuckled to herself glad that Bull couldn't see her face.

After a short pause, Ashton answered, "There were some things I wanted to talk over with Benny."

"If you need anything, Ash, all you have to do is ask. I'm also able to listen impartially," Bull bristled as he wasn't entirely sure what she had spoken to Benny about.

Ashton found herself pleasantly surprised to hear that he sounded a bit jealous. "In answer to both your statements I know and you would be the first person I would turn to," she replied. "It was a professional call and – unless I missed something – you don't have a law degree."

"Not officially," he said with a smile.

Ashton laughed. "As much as I'm enjoying this, Doc, I've really got to get back to work."

"I should do the same. We'll talk later?" he asked with an uncharacteristic slight hesitation. Bull knew Benny was right in saying that Ashton wouldn't wait long for him to comes to terms with the situation.

"Sure. You know how to find me," she told him.

#####

"Hey Dad," Ashton said as she entered the hospital room.

"Ashton, you're not going to get anything done if you keep coming here. How many times do I need to tell you I'm fine on my own?" Jack Catazarro protested.

"I'm getting stuff done; it's all good," she assured him. Although she had initially thought that she would be far behind with work between her father being in the hospital and her current status with Bull, Ashton had been able to get more done than she had thought. In addition to finding time during the day to complete projects, not being able to sleep also contributed to her productivity.

"You should be getting some sleep, too," Jack added.

"Dad, I'm fine," Ashton told him and made a mental note to remember to put on some concealer before leaving home. "Besides, you're going home in a couple of days so I won't be running here. That should make you feel better."

"It does," Jack admitted and then told his daughter, "Jason stopped by again."

"That was nice of him. He said he might – wanted to save you from the dreaded seek-a-words," she answered with a smile.

"I think there's a bit more to it than that," her father replied noticing how his daughter's eyes had brightened when she replied.

"You were the father he didn't have," Ashton reasoned even though she was certain her father was trying to see how she felt about her ex.

"He's a good kid – once you get past the smug exterior," Jack stated as he recalled his first encounter with Jason Bull.

Ashton laughed, both at her father referring to Bull as a kid as well as his statement on the psychologist's personality. She had always likened Bull to a hedgehog. Once you got past the prickly exterior, he was kind of cute and could be surprisingly endearing; it was a comparison Ashton shared with few others.

"I know that; I did marry him," she reminded her father.

"You divorced him, too, although I think both of you regret it more than you're willing to admit," Jack told his daughter. "I take it you two are talking these days?"

"Dad, we never totally cut off all communication," Ashton pointed out.

"Excuse me, talking more," her father said solemnly while his eyes twinkled.

"Yes. And?" she replied with a grin.

"Your psychologist ex-husband isn't the only one who can read people," Jack informed Ashton. "You, I know all too well and Jason gives away more than he thinks sometimes."

"And all these years I thought you only made wine," Ashton marveled with amusement.

"Spending some time apart may have done both of you a world of good," her father remarked.

"Maybe," she conceded after pausing to think. "Every time I think I have it all figured out, I get thrown a curve ball."


	4. Chapter 4

Ashton answered Bull's knock on the apartment door; she had buzzed him in a minute or two earlier that Sunday evening. His visit was an unexpected surprise and after saying hello, she inquired if he wanted to stay for dinner. Bull could smell the distinct aroma of Indian spices wafting through the apartment. As he opened his mouth to answer, he was interrupted.

"Ash, do you have any towels in this place?" a man's muffled voice called from another room.

"Face the sink. Second drawer down," she yelled back. Ashton then turned back to Bull whose mouth was slightly agape much to her amusement. "You were gonna say yes, right?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Bull replied diplomatically as footsteps approached.

"Putting me in charge wasn't the best idea," a tall, stocky, dark-haired man told Ashton. He then looked over at Bull and nodded, "Jason."

"Alex. Nice to see you," Bull said with a matching nod.

"I'll be right there," Ashton assured her brother as he disappeared back to the kitchen. She then pointed near the door with a smile, "Coat goes on the hook. You didn't think I'd invite you up if I had a date?"

"Of course not," he protested and took off his overcoat.

"Your face said otherwise," Ashton whispered in his ear before heading to the kitchen.

After an awkward start to dinner, the diners and the stilted conversation became more relaxed as the night progressed. Ashton opened a second bottle of wine as her brother shared the latest escapades of his two young children which brought a smile to everyone's face. When they finished eating, Ashton told her brother that she would take care of putting away the leftovers. Alex gave his sister an irritated look but took the hint and conveniently disappeared to call home leaving her alone with Bull.

"I'd say he's still a bit pissed," Bull observed after his former brother-in-law walked away.

Ashton shrugged, "Alex is Alex."

"He's very protective of you. So is your father," Bull said astutely as he handed her containers to put in the refrigerator.

"I'm having a flashback. We had this conversation when I first took you home to meet them," she replied with a grin. "You said the same thing – right before you told me that my Dad said he would kill you if you ever hurt me."

"Your brother said the same thing at a later date," Bull reminded her with a wry smile. "I think your father got a little soft in his old age since I'm still alive."

"Jack Catazarro getting soft? Not a chance. I talked him out of it," Ashton answered seriously while her eyes glinted with good humor. "You're on your own with Alex."

"Great," he said acerbically as they walked towards the door. Bull then inquired, "Are you going back with them?"

"No, Dad told me it isn't necessary and Alex agreed," she said. Her tone of voice clearly indicated that she didn't fully believe or agree with either of them.

"I've gotta side with them on this, Quince," Bull told her as he put his coat on. "Your dad will be fine. Alex and Izzie are right down the road and they know how to get in touch with you if they need to."

"I know, I know," she answered and took the envelope he handed to her. Ashton looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"Thank you card," he said with a wink. "My glasses weren't the only thing I forgot the other night."

"Jason, about that…I," she began to say, fully intending to apologize for making him uncomfortable. The rest of Ashton's words were cut off as he leaned in and quickly kissed her.

"Good night, Ashton Catazarro," he said and opened the door to the apartment. This time it was Ashton's mouth slightly agape. Whether he had intended it or not, Bull had once again thrown her a curve ball. "Thanks for dinner…and saving my life."

"Good night, Jason Bull," she replied and shut the door behind him.

Ashton walked back into the living room holding the card. Alex was now off the phone and sitting on the sofa with the television on. He looked up as she approached and observed the faraway, thoughtful expression on his sister's face.

"That was a surprise," Alex said and eyed Ashton intently.

"Yeah," Ashton replied evenly. "Thanks for being civil."

"Dad told me Jason visited him at the hospital," Alex revealed to her.

"A couple of times," she nodded unsure if he had witnessed the kiss Bull had given her before leaving.

"Looks like he visits you, too," her brother said brazenly.

Ashton bit the inside of her cheek and took a deep breath before replying. "I didn't realize that I needed to clear my guests with you," she pronounced with restraint.

"I know it's none of my business but you're setting yourself up to get hurt again," Alex stated.

"I didn't realize you became a psychologist too, and you're right, it _is_ none of your business," Ashton retorted sharply and turned to go to her bedroom. Although she knew her brother meant well, his words sounded excessively callous to her ears.

"Ash, wait. I'm sorry," he said quickly before she left the room. Ashton turned around slowly to face her brother. "Even though you didn't say much, I know how the divorce tore you apart. I just don't want to see you go through something like that again."

"That makes two of us. Don't worry, I highly doubt Jason stopped by for a date," she replied recalling the psychologist's quick exit a few days prior.

"Yeah, okay," Alex scoffed lightly. "Ashton, he didn't stop by just to say hi."

"Maybe he wanted to make sure I'm okay – it's been a rough week," Ashton stated calmly. It was a half-hearted attempt to convince her brother – and herself – that Bull's intentions were purely out of concern for her well-being.

"Ash, he's a guy," he told her.

"What's your point?" she shot back clearly irritated.

"I know how guys think, being one of them, and I did go out with Jason a few times without you tagging along," Alex told her.

"We may be divorced but I'm still not ready to hear any of those stories about him, okay?" she told him. "And I never tagged along; you make it seem like I was there to make sure Jason behaved himself."

"One, I'm your brother. He wasn't going to do anything with me along, so I don't have any stories; and two, Jason was totally hung up on you – _which was the point I was trying to make_ ," Alex stated. "From the looks of it, he still is." To emphasize his point, Alex pointed to the envelope in Ashton's hand.

"It's a thank you card," she informed him curtly.

"A thank you card? What's Jason thanking you for?" Alex teased with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He could tell his sister was annoyed with him and Alex hoped to lighten Ashton's mood with a bit of brotherly badgering.

"Can we pretend we're both adults for a second?" Ashton asked as she tried not to laugh.

"Sure," her brother agreed and paused, his attention back on the television screen for a bit longer than a second before eagerly asking, "Well?"

"I have a great idea, let's watch TV and not talk anymore," Ashton suggested.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" he pressed.

"TV!" she stated decisively. Ashton knew the card was a friendly gesture on Bull's part for the painting she had given him and to expect it to contain anything more than kind sentiment would be wishful thinking on her part.

"Fine. I'm keeping the remote," Alex answered with a smirk.

"Everything okay?" Marissa asked as she walked over to a corner of the office. Bull stood staring out a window as evening settled over the city.

"Hmm?" he replied deep in thought.

"Want to talk about it?" she inquired.

He turned his head to look at her. "I'm fine," he said.

"I've worked with you too long to believe that. Is everything okay with Ashton?" she asked with genuine concern. Marissa had always gotten along well with her boss's ex and, given the situation, guessed that was where Bull's thoughts were.

"I suppose. Her father went back home Monday; that's the last I've heard," Bull remarked.

"Has Benny heard from her?" Marissa questioned. She had noticed that Ashton dropped by the office again and had been speaking with the lawyer.

"Not that I know of," the psychologist replied.

"You're concerned," she declared.

"Yes and no. Ashton tends to be extremely private with personal matters, as you know. So, it's not unusual for her to go silent over something like this but…," he trailed off.

"But you thought she'd reach out to you since she came here when her father went into the hospital?" Marissa conjectured.

"I did," he admitted. "I should know better than to assume how Ashton will react."

"Have you tried to get in touch with her?" she asked.

"No," Bull said causing Marissa's eyes to widen with disbelief.

"Bull. Why not?" she inquired.

"Ashton knows I'm here for her. I've told her that," he replied seriously.

"Recently?" Marissa pressed.

"Yes," he said and then admitted, "We've been spending some time together lately."

"I see," Marissa replied with raised eyebrows and a quick smile.

"You see what?" Bull inquired seriously with a sideways glance.

"Why you weren't as surprised as I was to see Ashton here looking for you _and_ why you're bothered that she hasn't called you. My advice is reach out to her. Call…text…let Ashton know you're thinking about her," Marissa told him and walked away leaving Bull alone with his thoughts again.

"Where do you think Bull went? He usually joins us. And where's Danny and Benny?" Cable asked Marissa and Chunk as the trio sat around a table having a drink after leaving the TAC office.

"Danny had a date and Benny said he would try to catch up later," Chunk said.

"I think Bull might have gone to check up on Ashton. Her dad is pretty sick and Bull hasn't heard from her in a few days," Marissa revealed and hoped it was true.

"She's hard to find anything on," Cable said off-handedly. "I did discover that she has a master's degree, had a double major before that; plus a marriage license and a divorce decree."

"Cable, tell me you didn't do a deep dive on your boss's ex-wife?" Chunk questioned interrupting Cable's recitation. "It's one thing to do it on the rest of us, but Bull is a whole different level."

"Well…not totally," she replied cagily before adding, "I was curious. He's…well…Bull, and she seems so not Bull…at least from far away."

"Ashton is definitely not Bull," Marissa said with a smile. "But, it worked."

"Still would work from what I saw," Chunk added.

"You've met her," Cable said to Marissa. "What's she like?"

"Ashton is quiet until she gets to know you, intelligent, and obviously has a great sense of humor combined with the near patience of a saint to put up with Bull for any length of time," Marissa answered.

"Who's a saint for putting up with Bull?" Benny asked as he came up behind Marissa.

"I was referring to your sister-in-law," the linguist told him.

"Ashton does deserve a medal – or two – for that," Benny agreed. "At least I'm not the last one to arrive. Where's Bull and Danny?"

"Actually, you are. Danny had a date and Bull said he had somewhere he had to be," Cable chimed in. "You don't happen to know where that somewhere is, do you?"

"Girl does not give up," Chunk said and shook his head.

"I have no idea where he's at," the lawyer replied with a grin. "Nor will I even try to guess."

"Have you heard from Ashton?" Marissa inquired. "Bull seemed a little concerned."

"I haven't heard from anyone," Benny told her. "No news is good news, that's my motto."


	5. Chapter 5

While the rest of his team gathered for a drink, Bull sent Ashton a text message from the entry of her apartment letting her know that he was downstairs. She let him up and was waiting to open the door without even giving him a chance to knock.

"This is a surprise. What's so important?" she asked coolly.

"I thought we'd go for a walk," he said which caused Ashton look at him in surprise. Bull looked around as he walked inside. He noted the lack of music or television noise in the apartment and it confirmed his thoughts that Ashton wasn't quite herself. She usually kept one, or sometimes both, on at home even when working.

"A walk?" Ashton repeated as he nodded. "I'm not dressed to go out."

He looked Ashton over and decided that her black leggings and grey hooded tunic were perfectly fine for taking a walk in. He grabbed her coat from the hook near the door and held it out so she only had to slip her arms into it.

"You look fine," Bull assured her. He wanted to speak with Ashton and decided it best to do so in a neutral setting.

Ashton slowly let out a long exhale and made a conscious effort not to put up an argument. She quickly snatched her keys off a table as Bull ushered her out the door.

As they started down the block she blurted out, "What are we doing?"

"We are walking," Bull stated with a brash smirk. The smirk disappeared as he went onto to inquire in a serious tone, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ashton replied shortly without looking at Bull as she walked along hands deep in her pockets and head down.

"You're sure everything's alright? You've been very quiet," he explained.

"I don't have time for a session, Doc," Ashton told him and stopped walking.

"But I do some of my best work outdoors; I had a girlfriend a long time ago who told me that," he said with a sly look in the hopes that she recalled that night.

"I'm pretty sure the scenery and perfect weather helped out with that assessment and, more importantly, they offset the cork pieces in the wine which would have brought down your score," she suggested as she matched his look. Ashton had a clear recollection of the evening he was referring to and was surprised that he remembered it. It had been one of their first dates.

"It was a beautiful night," Bull agreed. "Full moon just beginning to rise, stars out…"

"Jason, why are we really out here?" Ashton interrupted. "If you wanted to reminisce, there are places with chairs and warm drinks to do so."

"You're not talking," Bull informed her without pretense. He had almost forgotten Ashton's predilection to bypass small talk and get to the point of a conversation.

"We're divorced. Me talking to you is entirely optional at this point," she replied a bit sharply. "And might I remind you that you do have my number."

"Ash – you have mine, too. I'm available to talk, or listen, anytime," he said patiently. Bull was now certain that his initial impression that Ashton was upset, from the somewhat aloof welcome he received and lack of music at the apartment, was correct. He knew if he didn't tread carefully, she would shut him out totally and stop talking entirely.

"I wouldn't want to bother you, I'm sure you're busy with work," she stated.

"You are never a bother, and I would make time for you," he answered.

Ashton disguised a stifled laugh into a cough, deciding that the end of his statement wasn't a point worth arguing over. Bull's lack of time for anything but work was the main reason behind their divorce. "Jason, between being worried about my dad, getting my work done, and the board recertification I've got coming up – I'm doing the best I can," she explained with quiet honesty.

"You don't have to do this alone," Bull assured her.

"If you're offering to go and take my recertification exam, I accept," Ashton told him.

"We both know that's a bad idea," he said with a grin before continuing in a more solemn tone, "I'm concerned about you and I promised your dad I'd keep an eye on you."

"So, you've been stopping by because my dad asked you to – that explains a lot," she said with frustration evident in her voice as she remembered him abruptly leaving the apartment.

"Ashton, please; you're jumping to conclusions," Bull said firmly. He had guessed where her mind went.

"Well, you always said that's what I do best," she reminded him sharply and then added, "I'm still not sure how it's any different than what you do all the time."

"I base my observations on a lot of information, while you tend to assume the negative outcome that pops into your head is correct," he told her calmly. They had had this discussion many times during their relationship and it usually ended in a stalemate.

"As usual, you're always right and the rest of us are wrong. Guess what? You're not God, Jason," Ashton muttered stubbornly.

"I'm pretty sure you came into my life to remind me of that very fact," Bull replied thoughtfully which elicited a begrudging smile from Ashton. "I haven't been stopping by because your father asked me to check up on you."

"Then why?" she asked and turned away from his eyes before he could form a reply.

"You're one of the strongest, most determined people I know, Quince, but you'll make yourself sick before you ask for help or even talk to someone about how much you're hurting," he said as he stood behind her and slowly put his arms around her. "I care about you too much to let you do that to yourself."

"If you wanted to know if I was okay, you could've just called or texted," Ashton told Bull but didn't pull away from his embrace. She had thought about calling him but talked herself out of it more than once during the past few days.

"I wanted to see for myself," Bull said simply.

"And the walk?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," he told her.

"We couldn't talk at the apartment?" she pressed. "I'll keep my hands to myself from now on; promise."

"That would be highly disappointing," he whispered in her ear.

Ashton turned around and looked into Bull's eyes for a second before replying, "You really get a kick out of trying to be an enigma while you read everyone like a book, don't you?"

"I'm as plain as day," he said.

"Right," she scoffed. "When I didn't keep my hands to myself, you ran faster than a vampire flees from garlic; now you seem to be telling me that you want more. Make up your mind, Jason."

"Ash, I regretted leaving you as soon I got home," Bull admitted to her. He then said, "You've so much going on; I don't want to add any more to your plate right now."

"It never occurred to you that despite all of your…um…challenges, I would find you to be a welcome break from everything?" Ashton inquired.

"Challenges?" he questioned with raised eyebrows and they both laughed.

"It's getting chilly. Can we head back now?" she asked now that the tension between them had disappeared.

"I have a better idea," Bull said. "I haven't had dinner yet; come grab something with me. Is that little café still around?"

Ashton nodded in affirmation and he tilted his head in the direction of the restaurant as an invite. She tucked her arm in his and smiled in response. After having a bite to eat and Bull gently coaxing Ashton into sharing more of what was weighing on her mind, they headed back the short distance to the apartment.

"Interested in a drink?" Ashton asked as they entered the apartment building.

"It is a school night, but I'll make an exception," Bull told her.

He stood to the side while Ashton fished her keys from her pocket and began to open the door to the apartment. Before she finished, her elderly neighbor poked her head out of the door from across the hall.

"Ashton, how's your father?" the woman inquired and then added as she saw Bull standing in the hall, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"He's doing okay, Mrs. Pasternak. Thanks for asking," Ashton replied cheerfully.

"Is that the doctor?" the older woman asked as she peered curiously at Bull who was casually watching his former neighbor.

"Hi, Mrs. Pasternak. You're looking lovely as ever," Bull answered with a nod as he followed Ashton inside. "Have a good night"

"She always did like you best," Ashton said with a chuckle as they hung up their coats.

"A testament to the power of chocolate rugelach," he winked and followed his ex-wife into the kitchen.

Ashton shook her head slightly and chuckled. "Red okay?" she asked as she picked up a bottle of wine. Upon receiving a nod in assent, she poured two glasses and handed one to Bull.

"Why are you taking the in-depth certification test?" he inquired as he idly swirled the wine in the glass.

"I haven't been keeping up with my continuing education credits, so now I have to take the exam again," she admitted.

"Ms. Catazarro's been playing hooky; that's highly unusual," Bull replied and observed Ashton intently.

"I've had a lot going on during the past five years," Ashton retorted. She unflinchingly met his gaze almost daring him to contradict her.

"Uh-huh," Bull replied casually yet still watching her keen interest. Ashton returned the scrutiny and it was almost as if she could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Jason, don't," she warned. Ashton was well acquainted with the inquisitive and studious look that filled the psychologist's face.

"I'd be willing to help you study," Bull said and refrained from pressing the issue with further questions or offering his analysis of the situation. When he saw a look of shock beginning to emerge on her face at his offer he continued, "You passed, didn't you?"

Ashton took a sip of wine and smirked, "The last time I took you up on your offer to help me study, you proposed."

"Obviously you passed my test, too," he teased. Bull gazed over at her and watched Ashton's eyes soften as a smile began to form around her mouth. He leaned in to kiss her. Ashton wrapped her arms around him as she carefully tried not to spill her glass of wine and returned the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said when their lips finally separated.

"Your offer's under consideration," Ashton answered coyly as her eyes sparkled.

"Maybe I can convince you," Bull replied and bent his head to kiss her again.


	6. Chapter 6

After some playful back-and-forth teasing, Ashton had led Bull to the bedroom they once shared. Later that evening, as they lay tangled together with each other Bull asked, "What the hell happened to us?"

"Is that rhetorical or do you want me to answer?" Ashton inquired without picking her head up from his shoulder.

"I'll take the non-psychologist opinion," he said.

" _We_ happened to us. You spent more and more time at the office building a successful company, and the more time you focused on your cases, the more I shut down – and shut you out." Ashton related and propped herself up on an arm.

"I thought you were okay. Maybe you were a little quieter than usual but you never complained," Bull said in almost a whisper.

"You know me. I jumped to conclusion that you wouldn't take me seriously," she said sounding more acerbic than she had intended.

"Ash," he began to protest.

"I knew what I was getting into with you, with starting a company, all of it," she said gently cutting him off. "I could deal with being alone a lot of the time but I needed some of your attention, too."

"I should've been able to tell something was wrong," Bull admitted. "Since you're letting me help you study I'll make it up to you. You'll have my full attention."

"I don't remember accepting your offer," Ashton told him with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he asked while looking around the bedroom and rolling onto his side.

"You're gonna have to work a little harder to convince me you're serious about this," she said with a wink.

"If I recall correctly, a part of your test will focus on anatomy. Let's see how much you know," he said and ducked under the sheet. A second later Ashton gasped.

"What's this?" Bull's voice asked muffled from under the cover.

###

* * *

The next morning, Ashton was just about to eat an English muffin she had toasted and carefully topped with butter and orange marmalade when Bull walked into the kitchen.

"You didn't need to iron my shirt. I have a change of clothes at the office," he said and took the cup of coffee she passed to him.

"That is no reason to be wrinkled in the meantime," Ashton replied as he grabbed the muffin half out of her hand.

"Someone's still a bit obsessive about white shirts being crisp," Bull observed after taking a bite of muffin.

"And someone still lives at the office," she replied as she took the muffin back, took a bite and gave it back to him with a pointed look.

"When I need to," he conceded with a smile.

"It's reassuring to know it wasn't me," Ashton told him.

"Quince, my working at all hours was never about avoiding you," Bull replied earnestly. "I was trying to do my best for my clients."

"I know. It was very easy to go down that path some days, even now," she admitted.

"Today is not that day," he admonished her. "I'll call you and we'll set up a study time."

After Bull rushed out the door, Ashton looked off into space for a few seconds and shook her head.

###

* * *

"Did you change your mind about going out last night with your team?" Ashton said with a yawn as she let Bull into the apartment Saturday morning.

"No. Why?" he asked as he walked inside.

"It's very early," she told him with a slight pout and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I knew you'd be awake," Bull replied.

"You look decidedly casual. What's the occasion?" she asked and gave him a once over.

"No occasion. This way you won't be tempted to get the iron out," Bull quipped. He was wearing black pants, a grey shirt and black leather jacket. It was a distinct departure from his usual white shirt and cardigan sweater.

"Funny," Ashton retorted.

"You got me the jacket," he reminded her and followed her into the kitchen.

"I know. Still looks good, too," she said with an approving glance and put a pod in the coffee maker for him.

"I brought breakfast," Bull told her and handed her a bag. Ashton opened it to find croissants and danish inside.

"What's in that one?" she asked and pointed to another bag he had slung over his shoulder. The question caused Bull to take the backpack off his shoulder and dig around in it. A few seconds later he pulled out some index cards.

"You still have those?" Ashton inquired with amazement as she delicately picked apart a croissant and ate it.

"They ended up in a box when I moved out – probably with this jacket," he replied matter-of-factly but a hint of a smirk was on his face. "Not sure why I kept them but it looks like they'll come in handy."

Later that afternoon, Bull talked Ashton into going to see a movie and then grabbing a burger. "If you take away breakfast and an attempt at studying, this is suspiciously like one of our first dates," she told him as they returned the apartment that evening.

"It was our second date, actually. The burger was better tonight though. You didn't think I remembered?" he replied as he hung up his jacket and saw the look on her face.

"I assumed it wasn't memorable to you. For all I know your usual second date was burgers and a movie. Your time and attention were and still are, I would imagine, highly sought after; a planned date format was probably a good idea," she teased.

"Uh-huh," Bull answered non-committedly as he watched her with an amused look in his eyes. He had missed her teasing, even if he wasn't ready to admit it aloud just yet.

"Hmmm, there was a format and that is what you remember?" Ashton challenged.

"You invited me into your apartment so we could continue our conversation. We fell asleep on the sofa. I woke up to your head on my shoulder and the realization that I didn't want to leave you. Definitely not my usual second date," he recounted smugly as he sat on the sofa.

"I never talked to anyone all night before…or since," Ashton reflected and sat down next to him.

"I'm a hard act to follow," Bull pronounced.

"That is an understatement, Jason Bull," she agreed with a nod.

"So that's why you're not seeing anyone," Bull teased mischievously.

"Maybe," Ashton shrugged with a sideways glance. "What's your excuse?"

"You're a hard act to follow, too," he said as he leaned in and kissed her slowly. "What happens next, Ash?"

"With us? I have no idea. Am I supposed to?" she said.

"You haven't thought about it at all?" Bull asked. He knew she was not prone to jumping into anything, even a relationship in which she was very familiar with the other person.

"There are about one hundred things running around my mind at any given moment, so it may have gotten a second or two of time, but you can't plan these things," Ashton told him sincerely.

"I know that," he replied.

"Isn't it okay not to have it all figured out, Jason?" she questioned in return.

"Of course, but…," he said without finishing his statement.

"But you would rather know my intentions given what happened the first time around," she guessed.

"Ash, I didn't mean it like that," Bull told her.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Ashton said quietly. "I truly am."

"I don't understand. Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for having to walk away. It hurt me, too, more than you might think. Realizing that your clients meant more to you than me – or us – was slowly killing me," she told him.

"They never meant more, Ashton; never. For a psychologist, I did a lousy job where you were concerned," Bull said shaking his head.

"While knowing I confounded one of the most intelligent people I've ever met is gratifying, I never wanted you to be a psychologist at home. I wanted you to be the man I fell in love with," Ashton said sincerely.

"I did a lousy job at that, too," he replied.

"I messed up, too. I can admit it," she stated.

"I think this leads us back to what happens next," Bull replied with a half-hearted smile.

"And this is why we end up talking all night. I know this sofa is a lot more comfortable than that hand-me-down I had but we don't have to sleep out here, do we?" she asked with a laugh.

"We?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I see you have some things planned."

"You can always say no, Doc," Ashton told him.

"And miss what you up your sleeve? Not a chance," he replied with a wide grin.

"You may be disappointed. What I was thinking of had no sleeves involved," she answered doing her best to remain straight-faced. In the end, the scrutiny of Bull's gaze won out and Ashton ended up giggling.


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought Bull would be coming along," Benny said to Ashton from the passenger seat of a mid-size SUV. She had picked him up at the TAC office early in the afternoon to attend their nephew's birthday party over the weekend. Benny had waited until they had gotten beyond the traffic of the city before starting this conversation not knowing how Ashton would react.

"Why would you think that?" Ashton asked with a sideways glance.

"My standing dart date got cancelled last Saturday night," Benny explained good-naturedly.

"And?... I know nothing of standing dart dates," she told him with a smile.

"Bull and I play darts on Saturday night, usually after work. He's never cancelled until last week," he replied.

"When did playing darts become code for hitting the bar for a couple of drinks?" Ashton inquired in a teasing voice.

"We _do_ play darts," the lawyer stressed. "And Bull gave us the weekend off."

"Most of us are _happy_ when we don't have to work on the weekend," she emphasized. "Before you accepted the position at TAC, I thought I warned you about not drinking Jason's Kool-Aid."

"I think something much more important was happening Saturday. You two have been talking more," Benny stated with a grin.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" she asked.

"I guess I'm asking if Bull had a date with you on Saturday?" he finally asked.

"We spent time together. Jason's been helping me brush up for a certification test," Ashton admitted.

"Are you going to tell me what brushing up for a certification test is code for?" Benny questioned mischievously. Ashton kept her eyes on the road and did not utter a word. Despite her silence, Benny noticed a slight smirk on Ashton's face so he went on to say, "Why isn't he here then?"

"Benny, we need to get to know each other again, talk, see if Jason is willing to trust me again," she told him.

"Trust you?" he asked not fully understanding.

Ashton nodded. "What you get at the office is only the tip of the iceberg. Jason Bull is complicated and complex and very careful about what he chooses to reveal regarding himself to those around him."

"I think we all know that," he replied.

"I got the whole iceberg and it's much bigger than anyone would guess," she said seriously. "It's going to take time – for both of us."

"At least you decided to give it another chance," Benny told her in encouragement.

"Benny, we're taking it one day at a time. Maybe there's nothing left to save," Ashton said seriously.

"If there wasn't something there, neither one of you would be still talking to the other," Benny stated. "That much I know for sure."

They spend the rest of the way to New York's Finger Lakes region talking about everything else but Ashton and Bull's relationship. Ashton dropped Benny off at her brother's and his sister's home where he was staying and quickly accompanied him inside to say hello. As much as she enjoyed seeing her brother and sister-in-law, Ashton always looked forward to spending time with her nephew and niece. After spending some time with the kids, she drove the short distance to her father's house.

* * *

Ashton rang the doorbell and then tried the door handle. Finding it open, she walked inside bag in hand and called, "Hey, Dad! I'm home."

"Ashton, what's wrong?" Jack Catazarro asked his daughter as she looked around with a confused expression.

"I don't smell anything. I thought we were having dinner here," she told him.

"Change of plans. I told them we'd be stopping by the restaurant at the winery. Besides, there's no dishes to do this way," he explained with a smile.

"You have a hard time with the getting away from work thing, don't you?" Ashton teased her father who was mostly retired.

"I take after my daughter," Jack said with a laugh.

Ashton had an enjoyable and delicious dinner with her father. As they sat and ate, many of the employees and other diners stopped by to say hello and chat for a bit. When they finished and her father enjoyed a cup of coffee with some friends, Ashton went to the winery's main tasting room where a few of the employees she knew had gathered. Wine tastings were done for the day so Ashton had time to catch up a bit with them. As they stood talking, another person quietly entered the room and watched from the doorway.

"Well, look who's home for a visit," a man's voice said during a break in the conversation.

Ashton turned around knowing exactly to whom the voice belonged. "Matty!" she said cheerfully.

"Your dad told me I'd probably find you here. How are you, Ash?" Matty asked and pulled her in for a hug. Matthew Wagner, tall, athletic-looking, with blue eyes and dark hair that was now peppered with some grey, now co-owned the winery with his father. He and Ashton had known each other for so long they no longer even remembered when they first met.

"Good, and you?" Ashton said as the others waved left the room.

"I'm doing okay," he told her. "I didn't expect to see the two of you here."

"Dad decided to surprise me with dinner. I guess he didn't want to cook," she replied.

"I hope that dinner met your expectations?" Matthew inquired.

"It was wonderful, as usual," she assured him.

"I take it you were planning on sneaking in and out of town again without seeing anyone?" he asked.

"I don't sneak in and out; I have a long drive," Ashton stated.

"You could move back; save on the drive," he replied. Matthew was two years older than Ashton and they had started dating during her senior year of high school. When it ended a year or so later, they were able to remain friends mainly due to the distance between them at the time. He was now twice divorced and had convinced Ashton to go out with him again while she was home after her own divorce was final. By the second date, Ashton told Matthew it wasn't going to work but he still tried to persuade her otherwise.

"My life is in the city. There's not a whole lot here for me now," she said with an intent stare.

"Aside from your family, there's good food, good wine, and good friends," he said in a friendly argument.

"Okay, maybe there are a few things," she conceded with a smile. "Although there is food, wine, and friends in the city."

"Do you think you could spare some time for an old friend while you're here?" Matthew asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I doubt it. My dad and I have a meeting with his lawyer tomorrow at eleven and then my nephew's birthday party is later that afternoon. He's the one man I won't cancel on," Ashton told him honestly.

"I forgot the party's tomorrow. I'll have to try to get out of here early," he said off-handedly.

"Alex didn't mention you were coming," she replied calmly while inwardly annoyed with her brother.

"Yeah. I think most of the gang will be stopping by. I'll see you there," Matthew said with a smile and walked out of the room.

"I guess so," Ashton said to herself as she looked after him.

* * *

Ashton's cell phone rang shortly after she arrived back at the house with her father. She excused herself and walked into the kitchen to take the call.

"How's Jason?" Jack asked as his daughter walked back into the living room carrying a steaming mug of tea.

"How do you know I was talking to Jason?" she countered as she sat down in a large overstuffed chair.

"It's been a while but I remember seeing that look on your face," her father replied as he flipped on the television.

"I wasn't smiling," Ashton pointed out.

"With you, it's more a look of contentment…and your brother made a point to tell me that Jason was over for dinner while he was there," Jack said knowing there was sure to be a reaction from his daughter.

"Alex needs to mind his own business," she declared angrily.

"He's just trying to look out for you," her father told her and then teased, "Do you think Jason will survive the weekend on his own?"

"He's very self-sufficient; Jason will be fine," Ashton retorted more amused than angered.

"I take it the curve balls have ended," Jack said.

"Let's just say they've straightened out a little," she explained.

"The game isn't won in the first inning, Ash. You have to give the players time to settle in," he told her with a knowing smile.

* * *

After Ashton and her father met with the lawyer the next morning, they grabbed a quick lunch and headed over to her brother's house. The birthday party wasn't scheduled to start for a few hours but Ashton wanted to see the kids as much as she could while she was there. She also knew that Benny might be ready for a break from the constant attention of a six- and two-year old.

A short time after arriving, Ashton managed to corner her brother while he was out on the patio alone. "When were you going to mention that you invited Matthew to the party?"

"Ash, not only have our families been friends forever, he's my boss," Alex replied earnestly. "You two get along fine. What's the problem?"

"You do remember we did go out a few times," she answered.

"I forgot you two were a thing back in the day; my focus was geared more towards cartoons. I'm a bit younger than you," he told her with a wide grin.

"I'm more concerned with the here and now than back in the day," Ashton said and went on to remind to her brother about the more recent events between her and Matthew. "He just doesn't seem to understand that "us" is not going to work."

"As far as I know, Matt's seeing someone, so he probably thinks he's being funny. You know he likes to yank your chain; you're overthinking it," Alex said.

After birthday cake was served, Matthew succeeded in finding Ashton alone in a corner of the yard. She had been deserted by her nearly two-year-old niece in favor of chasing after the older children.

"No kids today?" Ashton asked Matthew. She knew he shared custody with his first ex-wife and Ashton was determined to be friendly in case Alex was right and she was overreacting.

"Not my weekend," Matthew replied. "Your shadow deserted you."

"She finally realized they have all the toys," she said with a laugh.

"Everything go okay at the lawyer's?" he asked.

"It went about as well as it could," Ashton told him. "Dad seems to be taking all of it better than I am."

"That doesn't surprise me. If you need anything, all you have to do is call me, Ashton." Matthew said with sincerity. "You do still have my number?"

"Yes, I still have your number, and thank you," she answered.

"Do you have time for breakfast tomorrow? I know you have a long drive back," he inquired.

"My dad was planning on making brunch for all of us," Ashton said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to avoid me," he stated seriously.

"Matty, I came home for Cameron's birthday party and a meeting with dad's lawyer. I didn't schedule time for socializing or upsetting people's girlfriends," she answered with a pointed look.

"I see word gets around. It's not serious," he told her as he rubbed his neck.

"I don't need to get in the middle of something, serious or not," Ashton informed him.

"Since I can't get some of your time tomorrow, can you ink me in for your next visit?" Matthew asked.

"I'm not sure when that's gonna be," she replied.

"I figured you'd be home more often with your dad being sick," he said and looked at her intently.

"I have work that needs to get done and I'm trying to get prepared for a re-certification test," Ashton explained.

"You can pretty much work anywhere, Ashton, I know that much," he said curtly. "What about your dad?"

"I hope you're not implying I don't care about my father because we both know that's far from the truth," she replied angrily.

"Ash, I just thought you'd be around more," Matthew said trying to make amends.

"My father knows my plans and agreed with it. I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you," Ashton told him.

"Hey, Ashton, you were right, Alex does make the best burgers," Benny called out as he approached the pair. Alex had been on the patio talking with Benny and watching Ashton speak with Matthew. When he noticed his sister's expression suddenly change he sent Benny on a covert mission to intercede.

"I told you," she replied, happy for the interruption. "Matt, you remember Isabelle's brother, Benny, don't you?"

"Of course. I haven't seen you in a while," Matthew said as the two shook hands.

"I don't get up here as much as I'd like because of work," Benny replied with a smile.

"That seems to happen a lot once you're in the big city. People don't keep in touch," Matthew said with an unmistakable look at Ashton.

"I'm pretty sure that's why the telephone was invented," Ashton replied as she returned the stare. Before anything else could be said, Frank Wagner, Matthew's father called out his name. Matthew walked off and Ashton watched him go with a smile on her face.

"Why do I think that wasn't about me?" Benny asked her.

"Because it wasn't," Ashton stated plainly.

"Are you going to fill me in?" he asked.

"Nope," she told him and began to walk towards the house.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few days after the birthday party and except for a few very short replies to his texts, Bull hadn't heard from Ashton. On Monday, Benny had told the psychologist about the weekend and how Ashton's brother sent him to intervene between her and Matthew Wagner. By mid-week Bull was still receiving only a word here or there prompting a call to Ashton as he left the office for the evening. As he heard the ring on the other end, Bull hoped she would answer.

"What are you doing?" Bull inquired after hearing her voice.

"Walking. Why?" Ashton replied nonchalantly.

"I'm leaving the office and thought I'd stop by. Don't you miss me?" he told her.

"I'm not in the mood for company," she responded shortly.

"You need company. Meet me at the café," Bull stated. He knew Ashton well enough to realize that she was mulling over the weekend's events, preferring to keep her thoughts to herself instead of sharing them with someone.

"Fine," she immediately agreed surprising him. Ashton knew he was right – company would do her good and take her mind off of things. She turned around and headed in the direction of their favorite café.

Bull was already seated at a table and observing the people around him with interest when Ashton walked into the café. A smile broke out on his face when she walked through the door.

"It's a little late in the day to be doubling up on caffeine, don't you think?" she said as she sat down. The table held two cups and two plates. There were cookies on one plate and the other held a half eaten raspberry pastry.

"That's yours," he said and gestured to the cup opposite him. "Chai and cardamom shortbread."

"Lovely pairing," Ashton told him as she picked up a cookie and took a bite. "Want some?"

"I don't like cardamom," Bull reminded her.

"You're still on that? You just think you don't like cardamom, just like you think you don't like merlot. Just try it already," she replied.

"How was the party?" Bull asked ignoring Ashton's comment. He was more interested to learn exactly what had transpired over the weekend and he intently watched for her reaction to his question.

"Everyone seemed to have a good time and Cameron said it was the best party ever. He really liked the radio-controlled truck you sent. It was nice of you to do that," she said calmly. Ashton knew what Bull was up to and did her best to remain impassive.

"He's still my godson, even if your brother doesn't like that fact," he told her sincerely.

"I'm pretty sure Alex's issues have to do with your relationship with me and not with Cameron," she replied.

"So, you've spent the last few days walking and thinking about the best party ever?" Bull probed. He decided to get straight to the point and forgo any small talk.

"One conversation…just one. This is me, Jason; I didn't think I had to ask not to be analyzed every time we talk," she pleaded in a hushed, cross voice.

"Benny filled me in about Matthew," he told her as he leaned in towards her side of the table.

"He got me a bit upset," Ashton said without further elaboration. She knew the subject of her conversation was bound to come up but she wanted to discuss in her own time.

"You're still thinking about it days later – it must've been good. I thought I was the only one who could get you that angry," Bull said with a slight smile as he recalled being the recipient of Ashton's temper on various occasions.

Instead of Ashton relaxing and laughing at his comment as Bull had hoped, his words had the opposite effect. Ashton shook her head slightly, pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. "Thanks for the tea," she said.

"You don't have to keep it all to yourself. I'm right here," Bull said and grabbed her hand before she got past him in the hopes of preventing her from leaving.

"Talk to me, Quince," he implored her.

She looked quickly towards the door and then back at Bull. He kept his hand on hers and tilted his head towards the chair she had vacated. With a sigh, Ashton relented and sat down.

"Why you would get upset over being told you're not keeping in touch with him? You stopped seeing him after your first year at college," he asked her using what he knew of Ashton's past and what Benny had told him to discover what was truly bothering her.

While Bull spoke, Ashton sipped her chai and stared intently at him over the top of her cup. Her eyes spoke volumes without her saying a word.

"O-o-o-kay. Didn't see that coming," Bull said and let out a long exhale and gulped down some coffee. He leaned back in the chair and his shoulders sagged a little. Bull hadn't seriously considered the option that her silence seemed to suggest.

"When our divorce was finalized, I went back for a bit. A couple of weeks turned into six. While I was there, Matty and I went out," she told him. "Didn't you ever do stupid things when you were upset?"

"Stupid things," Bull repeated. When Ashton opened her mouth to speak he quickly cut her off, "You and Matt have a history, it makes sense you'd turn to him."

She tried again to say something and he told her, "Ash, I don't want to hear about it."

"Jason, nothing happened…aside from me telling him I wasn't ready for anything serious and that it wasn't going to work even if I was," she stated. Ashton's grey eyes filled with amusement as she realized the conclusion he had jumped to.

"What you told him doesn't have you out walking around playing things over and over in your head," he stressed to her.

"Matthew thought I'd be home more often because of my dad's health," Ashton explained.

"Ashton, technically that hasn't been your home since you moved to the city for grad school," Bull told her.

"Don't argue semantics with me," she bristled.

"Don't try to change the subject. What else?" he pressed. Bull was determined to get to the heart of what was bothering her even if it resulted in Ashton getting mad at him.

"He pointed out that I can work anywhere and have no real reason not to be there," Ashton said.

Bull's face brightened as everything suddenly became clear to him, "You're upset because you thought the exact same thing. Everything Matthew said, and didn't say, was already echoing in your head."

"Jason, I know it's hard but pretend you're not a psychologist," Ashton suggested sharply.

"I like being a psychologist. It's part of who I am," he told her enthusiastically before turning serious. "Ashton, I'm not going to placate you. That's not how we work."

"But he's right; I can work there as well as I can here," she responded.

"Just because you're not tied to a desk or an office with your job is no reason for you to think yourself sick and fall into a pit of self-imposed guilt," Bull said compassionately.

"I'm not…," she began to protest, but stopped when she saw him looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Ashton, listen to me," Bull instructed her firmly. "Coming back to your home and your life does not make you the callous and indifferent daughter. What did Jack say before you left Sunday?"

"Dad told me to have a good week, try to get some sleep - not study and work all night, and to tell you hi," Ashton admitted slowly.

"Mmmm. Sounds like he's doing okay on his own," Bull grinned with satisfaction.

"You made your point. I could do without the smug smile," she said with mock annoyance.

"Would you like another chai?" he asked as he pulled out his phone and ran his fingers over the screen.

"No, thanks, I'm good," Ashton answered. "Are you sure you don't want this last half of cookie? It's good."

Bull shook his head at her question his face solemn, although his eyes twinkled behind his dark-rimmed glasses. "Shall we?" he asked and stood up.

"Why are we at your office?" she inquired as the Uber pulled up in front of a hi-rise office building.

"I forgot a file and had I asked if you wanted to come along, you would've said no," he told her with certainty as they walked into the office building and stopped at desk where a security guard sat. After exchanging some pleasantries with the guard, Bull got Ashton a visitor tag and they proceeded to the elevator.

"Why am I here again?" Ashton asked she watched Bull sit down at his desk, switch on a desk lamp, and flip open a manila folder.

"If you're here, you're not working and studying all night, and if I keep talking I may get you to stop thinking for a bit, too," Bull answered smoothly.

"You can't talk, read, and analyze at the same time," she retorted and looked out the window.

"I can multi-task," he declared solemnly.

"Not as well as you think," Ashton told him with a wink after turning away from the window.

Bull thought about voicing his objections with her opinion but decided against it since Ashton's mood seemed to have lightened a bit.

"You really went out with Matthew Wagner again?" Bull asked suddenly a few minutes later. He had been engrossed in reading through the file in front of him and his voice shattered the silence of the office.

Ashton looked up from the chair she was sitting in. She had taken to reading a book on her phone as she waited for Bull to finish up. Her eyes glinted as she gazed over at him. "I think we already established that," she finally said. "Jealous?"

"Not at all," he protested. "I'm still trying to figure out what you manage to see in him."

"First you moved out, then the divorce. Matty being around was familiar and easy…and it was nice to feel wanted," she explained.

"I never stopped wanting you," Bull replied sincerely.

"It didn't feel that way," Ashton told him. "In any case, a couple of dates in I realized he hadn't changed. I only seem like a good idea to Matt when I'm right in front of him. Anything else is unacceptable."

A few seconds later she realized what she had said, "You did that on purpose."

Bull shrugged, "I really don't know what you see in him, but sometimes it helps to hear yourself say the important words out loud instead of thinking them silently."

"Do you ever listen to what you tell other people and take your own advice, Doc?" Ashton inquired with a probing glance.

"Are you almost finished? I'm tired," she continued without waiting for a reply.

"Go lie down. The bed is still is the same place it was," he told her and received an irritated look in return. "There's the couch here if you prefer but I'll warn you it isn't comfortable."

"I can just go home," Ashton stated and ran her fingers through her hair. "My bed is there; it is comfortable."

"Ash, it's late. Just stay here. I'd feel better if you did," Bull replied with a half-smile.

"Are you going to sleep at all or just read all night?" she asked boldly.

"I'll get there. T-shirts are in the same place, too, if you want one," he said as Ashton lingered in the doorway.

Ashton ambled down a short corridor to a small converted office at the end of the hall. Instead of a desk, the room held a bed and makeshift night table with clock and lamp. Against the wall was an open closet with some of Bull's shirts and suits hanging. Ashton shook her head as she looked at them and came to the realization he probably slept at the office quite often. Had she been less tired, she would've went and asked her ex-husband about it.

On her second attempt, Ashton managed to find the filing cabinet drawer that held the t-shirts. She pulled one out and changed into it. She then folded her clothes and placed them neatly on top of the cabinet and crawled under the blanket. Minutes later, she was asleep.

Early the next morning, Bull walked into the room fully dressed and with a smile on his face. Ashton looked up at him with bleary eyes. She had no recollection of him getting out of bed and apprehensively looked at the clock. Relief flooded her face when she saw it was still very early in the morning.

"Good morning," he said as Ashton sat up and rubbed her eyes. Bull watched attentively as she pushed back the blanket and got out of the bed. She accepted the mug of tea he offered and blew on it a bit before taking a sip. Ashton then placed it on the night table and went to get her jeans off the filing cabinet.

"Morning," Ashton finally replied. She slid her jeans on then tried to tame her hair with her fingers.

"Feel free to use the shower. There should be more than enough clean towels left," Bull told her and handed her a toothbrush still in its packaging.

"I'll shower at home, thanks," she told him and looked at the toothbrush. "You just keep these lying around?"

"Not everyone starts their day thinking they are going to spend the night here," he said with a sly look.

"That's something I don't want to hear about," Ashton responded evenly. She was not going to start her day by giving him an opportunity to analyze her reaction.

"My team is very dedicated to our clients," Bull said seriously after realizing Ashton was intent on remaining even-tempered.

"And you don't expect anything of them that you wouldn't do yourself. Where have I heard that before?" she asked lightly before exiting the room.

Bull was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting when Ashton returned. The hair that framed her face was damp from being splashed as she washed her face and a few unruly strands clung to her cheeks. She grinned and presented him with the toothbrush.

"In case you have a toothbrush recycling bin," Ashton said.

"I'll just keep it with mine for the next time you stay," he said.

"Staying here will not be a regular occurrence for one of us in this room. Care to guess?" she replied with a sideways glance towards his clothes. On a quick scan of the room, Ashton spied a rubber band near the alarm clock and used it to pull her hair up in a ponytail. She then put on her coat that Bull had brought from his office where she had left it the night before.

"There's a football game on tonight. Do you mind if I stop by and watch with you?" Bull said.

"As long as you aren't stopping by with three minutes to go in the fourth quarter, fine," she answered as she walked into the hallway.

"You're usually asleep by then," he said with a smile as he followed her.

"We're on the same page. Great," Ashton replied. "I can find my own way out. See you later, Doc."

"I have a car waiting for you outside," Bull said and basked in the smile she gave him before turning away.

Ashton waited for the elevator, idly playing with the visitor badge. When the door opened, she was startled to see Chunk standing in front of her since it was still quite early. The stylist was surprised as well as stared for a second or two before managing to get out a good morning.

"Good morning, Chunk. Have a good day," Ashton replied with a wide smile as the elevator door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

**"** So you finally decided to get a hobby and take up painting?" Chunk asked Bull with a grin as he poured a cup of coffee in the office kitchen. The psychologist was already on his second cup and working his way through a donut leftover from the previous morning.

"I take it you ran into Ashton this morning," Bull answered good-naturedly. He was entirely unshaken by the stylist's comment.

"At the elevator. It's none of my business but if you want to impress her, a date at the office probably isn't a good idea," Chuck told Bull before taking a sip of coffee.

"I think I'm long past the impressing her stage," Bull replied.

"Hanging out here won't help you get her back either, especially if it's what drove you apart in the first place," Chunk tried to reason.

"Ashton helped me find this place. She was at the meeting when I signed the lease," Bull replied quickly.

"That doesn't mean she wants to hang out here with you. It's work. _Your_ work," Chunk said stressing the last words to convey what he was trying to get across.

"I had some reading to catch up on and sitting here with me was better for her than being home alone," the psychologist said in explanation.

"Are you sure about that?" Chunk asked intensely with narrowed eyes. His own contradictory feelings about Bull's reply was clearly evident in his voice.

"I am," Bull stated with absolute certainty.

"What if she felt differently? Did you even ask her? Making assumptions is never a good thing," the stylist replied.

"Ash knows being here was better for her, too," Bull assured him with a nod.

Chunk looked at the psychologist dubiously but decided not to say a word in disagreement. He then walked away shaking his head.

"You're here early," Ashton said as Bull walked into the apartment. "I didn't expect to hear from you for hours…if at all."

"I thought I'd see if I can still surprise you," Bull said and then leaned in to kiss her. Even if he wouldn't admit it to Chunk, Bull knew he left Ashton little choice in the matter of staying at TAC for the night. Leaving the office at a decent hour was his way of making it up to her.

"You can," Ashton replied breathlessly as she looked up at him.

"You cooked dinner," he said suddenly as the aroma of cooking food wafted from the kitchen. Bull inhaled deeply and tried to pinpoint exactly what she had made.

"I make dinner…quite often, in fact. I didn't stop eating when you left," she responded. The serious tone of her voice was offset by the smile that played around her mouth.

"I didn't think you had, but you haven't made dinner for me in a while," Bull told her. Dinner consisted of penne in a homemade vodka sauce with crumbled sausage. Ashton had also tossed together a quick salad and opened a bottle of red wine. She planned on having a nice meal even if Bull worked all night at the office and didn't stop by.

They decided to forego the salad and instead filled bowls with pasta, poured glasses of wine, and move to the couch in front of the television to eat and watch the game. As he navigated his way through the living room area balancing a bowl of pasta in each hand, Bull noticed that the thank you note he had given her was sitting on a corner of Ashton's desk still unopened.

"This is amazing," Bull said after taking a bite deciding to not ask about the note.

"I don't cook much but what I do make is outstanding," she laughed in agreement and took a sip of wine.

"I've missed your vodka sauce," he told her earnestly.

"You're just full of surprises tonight. I'm glad you like it," Ashton answered and speared a single penne with her fork from his bowl.

"Heard you saw Chunk when you were leaving this morning," Bull said turning the conversation in a different direction. "He was concerned that I forced you into staying at TAC last night."

"You didn't really leave me a choice in the matter," she reminded him. "You really rub off on people, Doc; I never knew so much could be learned from a simple good morning."

"It can't. He inferred a lot from the time of the day," he told her and then countered, "You used to drop by the office and stay on occasion."

"I did what I had to do to see you and spend some time with you. Would I have preferred it to be anywhere else other than your office? Um…yeah. But again, I wasn't given a choice in the matter," Ashton stated.

"I was trying to build a company, Ash," Bull said.

"Before this turns into the same argument we've had much too often, I know that. I also I have a good idea of what you were thinking when you brought me with you last night," Ashton said calmly.

"Good," he answered with more force than she expected. Ashton was used to Bull being Bull and his tendency to speak without first considering how his words sounded to others, so she did her best to ignore the tone to his reply.

"You could've just said so, I probably wouldn't have given you much of an argument," she told him while looking at the television. A few seconds later, Ashton turned and gave him an indulgent smile and slightly shook her head.

"Jason, I would've told you about Matty along with everything else. You know that," she added.

"Benny said you were so upset that you weren't yourself and were extremely quiet on the ride home," Bull explained.

"Most people would tell you I'm extremely quiet any day under normal circumstances," she replied and placed her bowl on the coffee table.

"This was Benny saying it, not some passing acquaintance," he said.

"The party and Matt weren't the only thing on my mind," Ashton told him quietly. "There was the meeting with my dad's lawyer. I needed time to work through things on my own for a bit."

"How long was I supposed to wait?" he inquired with raised eyebrows.

"You heard from me from the time I got home and walked in the door," she stated.

"How long was I supposed to wait for something more than a three word text reply?" Bull asked again, this time more specific in his question. It was his turn to give her an indulgent smile; he was used to Ashton being Ashton.

"I do know how busy you are," Ashton informed him and returned the smile. "My inner turmoil over whether I'm neglecting my family duties didn't seem like it warranted your immediate attention."

"I think I would be a better judge of that," he responded arrogantly.

Ashton pursed her lips and thought for a moment; then she shrugged. "It all worked out. You got what you wanted and I got cardamom cookies."

"Ashton," he said slowly with a stern look in her direction.

"They were good cookies. Can we watch the game now?" Ashton requested as she stood up and walked to the kitchen with the empty dishes.

She returned with the open bottle of wine and refilled both their glasses before sitting down next to Bull. As Ashton leaned back against the cushions, he slid an arm around her shoulders. She didn't say a word but edged in closer as her eyes remained focused on the television.

It was near the end of the game when Ashton finally spoke again, "You should really think about leaving some clothes here."

"I wasn't sure if I'd be staying," Bull replied.

"It's getting late. I'd feel better if you'd stay here," she told him with a wink, telling him the same thing he said to her the previous night. "Of course, if you'd rather go back to the office and read."

"Maybe I planned on going back to my place and not TAC," he asserted with a fixed stare and serious expression.

"Mm-hmmm," Ashton mused doubtfully as the makeshift closet at the TAC office flashed in her mind. She guided his mouth to hers and slowly kissed him. "Stay or go; it's your choice."

"I know I pushed you the other night," Bull said to Ashton the next morning and handed her a steaming mug of tea as she entered the kitchen in her bathrobe. She had let him use the shower first and Bull was now fully dressed in the clothes he wore the previous night as he stood eating half a bagel.

"Apologies aren't your style, Doc," she told him after getting over the initial surprise of what he had said. Bull even coming close to admitting he was wrong or made a mistake was highly unusual.

"You hold things so close; I was trying to help," he replied caringly after taking a few seconds to think of how to frame his words as to not upset her.

"Not all of us operate on your psychology-school timetable. Stop trying to analyze everything all the time, remember we had rules," Ashton said. As she spoke, she ran her hand against the side of Bull's face hoping to soften any harshness her words may have had to his ears.

"I can't change who I am, Ash," Bull stated.

"And I don't want you to," she answered lightly but firmly. "What I want is for you to stop trying to read my mind so you can stay one step ahead. I've got a lot going on in there, so odds are, you're going to be wrong in your assumption."

"A lot is a bit of an understatement," he exclaimed with a droll smile. Even though his answer was playful and meant to put her at ease, Bull was still watching her reactions, both voluntary and involuntary, with interest.

"I would've told you everything…probably in more detail than you wanted or could have imagined," she replied with her eyes twinkling.

"When?" Bull pressed all serious once again.

"You've been in court this week; I do remember what that means. We would have talked," Ashton impressed upon him. "Your trust is a hard-won prize, Jason, and I know I have to earn it back after everything that's happened between us."

"You don't," he began to protest.

Whatever else Bull might have said was ended as Ashton stepped directly in front of him and kissed him squarely on the lips. "Let your guard down a little and give me a chance, Doc."

"You make it difficult to turn you down," he replied with a sly grin beginning to take over his face as he stroked her dark hair which was still damp from the shower. Bull then let his eyes linger on Ashton as she stood there in her bathrobe and recalled what was underneath.

"Good," she said bluntly. Now it was her turn to guess what was on his mind. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to make it even more difficult for you."

Ashton pointed at the clock in response to Bull's puzzled look. "If you leave now, you'll have just enough time to change your clothes and make it to court on time. Have a good day, Dr. Bull."


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't think you'd be making it here tonight," Benny said after tossing a dart. It was still early Saturday evening and the crowd at the bar was still light, so he didn't have to even raise his voice to be heard.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Bull asked and took a sip of whiskey. The psychologist had accompanied the team out for pizza and beer on Friday after leaving TAC and the entire team had spent a good portion of Saturday at the office before calling it a weekend.

"Thought you might have a date," the lawyer said with a smirk. Benny had assumed that Bull would spend some time with Ashton instead of going out again.

"Ashton didn't want to interrupt our bromance," Bull told him wryly. He had spoken with Ashton earlier that afternoon to see what her plans were for the evening.

"She didn't say that," Benny protested. Bull looked over the dark frame of his glasses at the lawyer. "True; you wouldn't come up with that," Benny admitted after some reconsideration.

"I've learned that it's better if I stay out of the way when she's packing," Bull said.

"Where's she going?" Benny asked as he retrieved the darts from the board.

"Conference in Atlanta. She leaves tomorrow," Bull replied and took aim at the board.

"Aren't you going with her?" the lawyer asked even though he already knew the answer. Benny just wanted to needle his former brother-in-law while he had the chance.

"We're in the middle of a trial," Bull reminded him.

"It's well underway. You don't think we could handle things without you?" Benny asked.

"No," Bull replied unequivocally.

"And here I thought you hired us because we were competent at our jobs," the lawyer declared with a grin. "So, since you're not taking a little vacation, do you think you'll survive on your own until Ash gets back?"

"Why wouldn't I? She's been attending these things– alone – since I've known her," the psychologist told him seriously.

"Now, I understand. Ashton doesn't want to you go along. It's her vacation from you," Benny said mischievously as Bull was tossing a dart. His assertion caused the psychologist to miss the dartboard completely.

"This isn't the way home," Ashton said as Bull navigated the SUV through the city streets after they left the restaurant. He had been waiting for Ashton at the airport when her flight arrived in New York and they decided to stop and grab a bite to eat on the way home. Bull had also dropped her off for her outbound flight to Atlanta on Sunday. He had spent the spent rest of the weekend with Ashton after finishing darts and another drink at the bar.

"Not your home, anyway," he replied off-handedly.

"What are you up to, Jason Bull?" she asked him and turned her head to look at him.

"Nothing. I don't always have some ulterior motive," Bull told her.

"Yes. You do," Ashton stated good-naturedly.

A short time later, Bull was unlocking a door to an apartment. He reached in, flipped a light switch, and gestured for Ashton to enter. She hesitantly took a few steps inside the unfamiliar entry.

"I take it this is your place," she said and looked around as Bull followed her inside. Seconds later the large room fully illuminated revealing the luxury modern apartment.

"This is it," he replied as he put down her suitcase and removed his coat. Bull then extended a hand to take Ashton's jacket.

"At first glance, it's very you, especially the cactus," Ashton mused as she looked around and took the space in. What furniture there was in the room was sparse and austere looking. In fact, what she could see looked more like something out of an advertisement than a lived-in space.

"How so?" Bull asked not passing up an opportunity to analyze her answer.

"The overall atmosphere is a bit clinical and reveals nothing about its occupant. However, the view more than makes up for any seeming lack of personality," Ashton said marveling at the city lights through the windows. Then, she walked over to the cactus and looked closer at it. It was a tall solitary growth and was the only plant in the room.

"And the cactus?" he inquired watching her inspect the plant. Ashton reached out and carefully touched one of the stickers gently with a fingertip.

"Like you, it's prickly and can appear intimidating," she continued with a grin.

"I like it," he said considering her reply.

"It's perfect for you, Doc," Ashton went on to say. "You don't need to take care of a cactus like you would a person…or a pet. It doesn't demand much of your time or attention."

"I see," Bull said as he switched on the fireplace.

"But, if you navigate past those stickers and take a second glance, you do warm up," she said warmly with a pointed glance towards the flames as she walked towards the couch and closer to him.

Bull headed out of the room after giving Ashton an amused look. He returned carrying two glasses of whiskey and offered one to her. She accepted and took a sip as she looked up at the climbing wall with interest.

"Only you would put a climbing wall in your living room," she told him.

"It helps me clear my head," Bull related. "Want to have a climb?"

"I'll pass," Ashton said as she walked over to take a closer look at the wall.

"It's perfectly safe, Quince," he said as she tugged on a low grip.

"I'm sure it is. I'm still not climbing tonight," she responded and walked back to the couch, sat down, and slipped her shoes off. Suddenly some unpacked boxes stacked in a corner caught her attention. Ashton recognized them from when Bull packed and moved out of the apartment they once shared.

"Jason, why are you living like this? A single cactus, unpacked boxes in a corner," Ashton asked intensely while staring at the boxes with their contents written on all sides with black sharpie.

"I didn't get to the boxes yet," he explained following her gaze. "I've been busy and haven't been here that long; it takes a while to install a climbing wall."

"It's been years," she stated. "Weeks, I understand; months okay maybe, but years?"

"You know I get caught up with work," Bull reasoned as he sat down beside her.

"I _know_ you are an intelligent, very successful, funny, handsome, and charming man when you choose to be. That man should not be living with unpacked boxes tucked in a corner of his home," Ashton corrected him. "Although, it almost explains why haven't found someone else. This would scare most anyone off."

"Did it ever cross your mind that the reason I haven't found someone else is because they aren't you?" he asked quietly and brushed her hair away from her face before leaning in to kiss her.

"Maybe once, very briefly," Ashton told him after their lips parted, her grey eyes taking in his face before getting lost in Bull's blue-eyed gaze. She pulled him close and kissed him slowly enjoying the warm presence of his body and familiar scent of his skin mixed with a faint trace of cologne that emanated from him. A few seconds later, Bull's cell phone rang. He reluctantly disengaged from their embrace and pulled out his phone.

Moments after answering, Bull walked away and into another area of the loft. Ashton watched him go and took another sip of whiskey. After sitting and watching the fireplace for ten minutes she got up and took in the view of the city from the apartment's large windows. After another ten had passed, she silently chastised herself for expecting Bull to give her his undivided attention that evening no matter what he had told her in the car. Ashton stepped into her shoes, grabbed her large travel purse, and hastily strode towards the door. She was just about to open it when Bull came rushing up to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home," Ashton replied shortly. "You're working and by time you finish, there'll be just enough time for you to shower, dress, and make it to court. That doesn't really leave time for me."

"I didn't think I was going to be on that long," Bull apologized. As the words came out of his mouth, he realized it was the same thing he had told her many times during their relationship.

"If I only had a dollar for every time I heard that," she said.

"I'm sorry, Quince," he replied.

"Jason, don't. If you can't remember what you said in the car only a few hours ago, I can remind you," Ashton said icily.

"Ashton, give me a chance. I'm trying…even if I'm not doing it well," Bull entreated.

She was torn; her first instinct was to turn and walk out the door despite knowing it could end any chance of a reconciliation between them. Ashton looked up at Bull with cold eyes and her jaw set, trying to read his expression and his mind in order to determine if there was any sincerity in his request.

"Please," Bull said. Pausing to reconsider, she exhaled slowly and as Bull watched Ashton's grey eyes soften and her jaw relax he reached for the bag slung over her shoulder.

Ashton let him take her tote bag and asked, "Do you ever take a night or even few hours to yourself these days? We didn't have a climbing wall because we got away for a weekend and went to climb one. Don't you miss that?"

"Yes, but my clients need my help," Bull told her and placed her tote down by the suitcase before walking towards the living room windows.

"Jason, I know your work is very important to you and while I find your passion very attractive, you need to decide whether or not you can put the job aside and dedicate time to us, too," Ashton said as she walked up behind him.

"Didn't take long for me to get the or else, did it? How much time do I have?" he asked focusing his gaze on the city.

Ashton shrugged, "This is us, not a NASA launch countdown."

"I always did find the most exciting part of walking on thin ice to be never knowing when I might slip and fall through," Bull said with an edge in his voice as he continued to stare out on the window.

"Don't get upset because you're not controlling the situation or the outcome," she told him as she stood beside him also looking out the glass.

"That doesn't bother me," he replied.

"You realize who you're speaking to?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm speaking to the person who was ready to run out of here a few minutes ago when things got uncomfortable and reminded her of the past," Bull stated and watched out of the corner of his eye as a wry smile formed on Ashton's face. He then went on to say with a sly sideways glance, "For the record, I have no problem with you being in control. In fact, I rather like it."

"I haven't forgotten that," Ashton said with a wink and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. She let her hand rest gently on the back of his neck for a second or two as she continued, "Let your hackles down, Jason. I'm on your side. I always have been."

Bull finally turned to look directly at her, although he remained silent as he considered her reply. Ashton tilted her head slightly and smiled up at him.

"I've always held you to your word. I'm not about to start letting you off the hook. You said tonight was gonna be just you and me," she continued and slid her arm around his waist.

"It still can be," he said. Bull then took his phone out of his pocket and turned it off as Ashton watched. "I won't be letting you get away with anything either."

"I didn't think you would," Ashton said as his arms encircled her.

"Truce?" Bull asked.

"Truce – and apology accepted," she replied and gave him a quick kiss. Ashton followed it with another kiss, this time slower. "Why don't you show me the rest of your apartment now?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Stay here for the weekend. It will give you a chance to try out the wall," Bull said to Ashton on Friday morning.

"I have work to do. I've been away and haven't done a thing for four days," she replied. "You're not the only one who takes their job seriously."

"I know that. You can work here," he told her.

"I also don't have clean clothes," Ashton reminded him. She was wearing the emergency clothes she had put in her carry on before going to Atlanta; they were the last clean items she had with her.

"You don't need to wear anything," Bull said seriously and took a sip of coffee.

"That line never worked for you the first time around. What makes you think it's going to work now," she said. Although she didn't voice her feelings aloud, Ashton was pleased that their conversations were developing into the easy banter they previously had.

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged and shook his head. "I can't believe you'd rather do laundry."

"The fact that I passed up an opportunity to sit naked in your apartment while you're at the office because I'd rather be working on a cross-section of the cerebellum will forever remain between us," she told him with mock seriousness as they both smiled.

"I'll pick you up later then," Bull replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Call or text me and I'll let you know," Ashton said non-committedly. "If you're serious about it, I wouldn't work late."

"Did you finish the laundry?" he asked flippantly as he settled back into a corner of the couch. Bull and Ashton were enjoying the bottle of wine she had brought along in front of the fireplace in his apartment. Bull had left TAC at a decent time and made a point of turning off his phone in front of Ashton and handing the device to her after the waiter took their dinner order.

"I did. I had loads of fun, too," she quipped. Her pun caused a grimace to spread across Bull's face.

"Mrs. Pasternak says hello," Ashton continued as she snuggled in close to him. The elderly woman and her late husband had "adopted" Ashton and Bull when they moved in next door and in return, Ashton had taken to checking up on her neighbor's well-being.

"I bet she said more than that," Bull said. In addition to chocolate rugalach, the neighbor had a penchant for conversation.

"She was concerned that something happened to me in Atlanta when I wasn't around yesterday. I assured her it was only you…which led her to remind me to be glad she isn't ten years younger," Ashton said with a chuckle. "I told her since we're divorced, she's welcome to you."

"While I'm hurt you'd give me up so easily, I have always wondered what it would be like to be a kept man," he told her.

"You want to be a gigolo?" she asked and stifled a laugh.

"It sounds crass when you put it that way," Bull replied as he took a sip of wine.

"It is an interesting Plan B. You're not quite Richard Gere but you might be able to make it work if you stop analyzing everything," Ashton mused before kissing him. They shared a few passionate kisses before she pulled away. "So…how was your day, dear?"

"The new client I met with today said I'm an arrogant son of a bitch," he admitted with a wide grin.

"On the first day? It usually takes a week or two for them to figure that out. You must have been at the top of your game," Ashton marveled aloud. Bull watched as she got up off the couch and wandered over to the stack of boxes.

"How many nights _do_ you sleep at the office?" Ashton questioned him with her attention focused on the top box.

"When do you get notification that you passed the written part of the certification?" he asked in return, ignoring her question.

"If I passed, probably early next week," she said her attention now fully on him.

"You passed," Bull said without a hint of doubt.

"Then there is a portfolio review before I can officially be considered a CMI again, but you already know that. Are you going to answer my question?" Ashton asked.

"Not if I can help it," he told her and walked over next to her.

"You're in a rare cryptic mood. Can we open the boxes and see what's hidden inside?" Ashton said.

"I don't think I could stop you from looking if you're determined to," Bull replied.

"You could," she countered. "Say no."

"Go ahead. I have been meaning to go through them," he told her.

Ashton gave him a look that plainly said she knew better and quickly hauled the top box off the stack. She placed it on the floor and sat down next to it. Bull stood by, watching as she undid the cardboard flaps and pressed them back to peer inside.

"Better than Christmas?" he asked.

"Possibly," she replied with a quick glance upward before returning her attention to the box's contents.

"Now I know where the rest of the books went," Ashton said as she ran her fingers over a row of paperbacks lined up inside the box. "I guess I should've checked with you before buying another copy of this."

She grabbed the book in question, pulled it out of the box, and was surprised to discover some photos next to it. Reaching back into the box, Ashton carefully grasped the small stack of snapshots.

"This was a great vacation," she said as she flipped through a few of the snapshots. Curious which vacation Ashton was referring to, Bull lowered himself to the floor beside her after placing his wine glass down.

"I think you're biased. Maine was your choice," Bull said as he peered at the photograph in Ashton's hand.

"Not that it matters now, but…you didn't enjoy it?" Ashton inquired as they slowly went through the pictures.

"The lobster was great," he said. Bull watched as Ashton bit her lip and slowly turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. He gave her a satisfied smile before adding, "And I always enjoy being with you. My number one pick would be Venice."

"That one was your choice," Ashton replied absently and turned her attention back to the photo in her hand when she realized he was teasing her.

"If I remember correctly, you had a good time there...not that it matters now," he said continuing to needle her.

"There was no way I wasn't having a good time. I waited for over six months for that trial to end so I could finally go on my honeymoon and have you to myself for a while," she laughed.

"Too bad none of those photos survived. It'd be nice to go through them," Bull said, curious to see and hear her reaction. While Ashton had left the plates and forks in the same place in her home, he noticed that photos and mementos, like the Venetian glass sculpture they had brought back had disappeared.

"Maybe they're in one of the other boxes. It doesn't seem like much has got thrown away," Ashton said vaguely and ended Bull's opportunity to make any assumption of her feelings on the subject. His unexpected comment regarding their honeymoon photos had immediately put her on guard. She knew, as well as Bull did, that those particular photos were not in his boxes and her non-answer left him to wonder about the fate of the honeymoon pictures.

The psychologist knew better than to press the issue and they went back to looking through the rest of the photos that were in the box, occasionally murmuring to one another or laughing as a memory came flooding back.

"We should do this more often," Bull said breaking the silence that had settled in the apartment after Ashton put the pictures back into the box where she had found them.

"Do what?" Ashton asked with a puzzled expression.

"This," Bull said and gestured nonchalantly. "You. Me. Doing nothing in particular."

" _This_ would be much easier to do if you didn't work twelve plus hours every day and then hold seminars and lectures on weekends. Speaking of, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Ashton answered.

"In a hurry to get rid of me?" he asked.

"Not at all. Although I am looking forward to spending some quality time with the cactus. I bet it has some really great stories about you," she dead-panned.

"You can come along if you'd like," Bull said.

"No. I have my laptop to catch up on work and Skype with the kids, plus I have a boxful of books to work through. If I get really bored, I'll go home," she told him.

"Ashton," he protested. Hearing that she might leave and he would come home to an empty apartment bothered Bull more than he would have guessed.

"I'll send you a message before I go," Ashton said. She had been only badgering him and expected a sharp reply in return but upon detecting a look of honest concern on his face, she chose her next words carefully.

"I'm fine on my own, Doc. You know that."

"I know," Bull replied trying to shake off the uncharacteristic unease he felt. "Ready for box number two?"

"Let's leave it for the next do nothing night," she said and gently bumped his shoulder with her own. As Ashton turned her head to look at Bull, he brushed her dark hair away from her face and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"I'm surprised. No darts or drinks with the seminar attendees," Ashton said to Bull as he removed his coat. She was seated at his desk with her laptop open, working on the cerebellum she had teased him about the day before.

"You've been here all day by yourself," he reminded her.

"Sort of," she replied and pulled her attention away from the drawing on the screen and focused on Bull. "Cameron thinks you have the best. apartment. ever. due to giant windows and a climbing wall."

"He's much easier to impress than his aunt," Bull said of his godson. "You should bring him by when they come for a visit."

"I don't think there's enough Windex in the city for that," Ashton laughed.

Before heading out for dinner, Ashton convinced Bull to change into a pair of jeans and forgo the usual cardigan in favor of his white button-down untucked and topped with a suit jacket. For herself, she donned the black skirt and lavender wrap sweater she had packed in her bag on the off chance Bull might have time for something that resembled a date. The double-take she received from Bull when he looked up from the papers he was reading let Ashton know she made the right choice of outfits.

After an intimate dinner, they decided to walk for a bit. "Are you ever going to open the thank you note I gave you?" Bull asked as they strolled hand in hand.

"One day," Ashton answered without hesitation or surprise.

"The only way to get over a fear is to do the very thing that scares you," he told her.

"I know that. Agreeing to meet you for lunch after talking at the coffee shop…that was terrifying. I gave myself a gold star for that," she admitted before telling him, "I have my reasons for not opening it."

"And you're not going to tell me what that is right now, are you?" Bull said.

"Nope," Ashton said and squeezed his hand. "And you're going to do your best not to analyze my every word, look, and expression to try and figure out what those reasons are."

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly and deliberately hoping to squash the uneasiness that was starting to creep back into his mind regarding her feelings.

"I'm fine," Ashton quickly replied. When Bull didn't respond immediately, she turned to look at him. "Jason, it's all good. In fact, this weekend has been wonderful."

Somewhat satisfied with her answer, Bull dropped Ashton's hand and put his arm around her. "Let's make it even better," he said. As she felt his arm tighten around her waist, Ashton gave Bull a sideways glance. "We're going to climb my wall."


	12. Chapter 12

"We've got a problem," Benny said. The lawyer approached Bull who was staring at his phone as he sat casually leaning back in a chair in Chunk's prep area.

"Just one?" Bull asked with a quick glance up from the phone's display.

"This civil case is happening right when we took on a new client and are in the middle of fact finding. We should ask for a continuance so we can better prepare," Benny told him.

"We are not asking for a continuance. This is one of the reasons why I employ all those people out there. We will be prepared," Bull said and absently gestured to the other side of the glass wall.

"Still, given your history, Diana Lindsay isn't going to let you off easy," the lawyer said as he sat down opposite his boss.

"I know. She subpoenaed Ashton," Bull replied as his phone signaled an incoming message.

"Ashton. Why?" Benny said. He watched as his former brother-in-law answered the text and then returned his attention to the conversation.

"We were married when I was working on this case. Diana obviously thinks that Ashton knows some deep dark secrets that can turn things in her client's favor," the psychologist said.

"I need to be playing darts with Ash and not you," the lawyer remarked.

"I don't have any deep dark secrets," Bull said.

"Sure you don't. Does Ash know about your relationship with Diana?" Benny asked.

"Yes," Bull said shortly as his phone buzzed twice in quick succession.

"I bet that conversation went well," the lawyer said.

"It went a lot better than this one," Bull said and gestured to the phone. He had been going back and forth via text with Ashton since she received the subpoena earlier in the day. After reading the last two messages she had sent, the psychologist stood up and touched the screen to dial Ashton's number as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks for meeting with us," Bull said and shook the lawyer's hand. Ashton stood nearby and watched as her former husband introduced himself and his lawyer to her legal counsel. He appeared totally at ease despite the unusual situation. Ashton had informed her lawyer about her current relationship with Bull, along with giving her a brief history which included his having dated the attorney for the plaintiff.

"Ashton, this is Liberty Davis. Liberty will be representing TAC and myself at the trial. Liberty, Ashton Catazarro, my ex-wife," Bull continued.

After shaking hands and exchanging polite pleasantries everyone sat down around a table in a meeting room that Ashton's attorney had made available at her office. Bull and Liberty were on one side and faced Ashton and her lawyer.

"I asked to meet you with our lawyers present so I can't be accused of trying to influence your testimony. However, I have no intention of speaking about the trial at this meeting," Bull said speaking directly to Ashton.

"Then why are we here?" Ashton asked impatiently, voicing what the two lawyers were thinking.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other, or speak privately, until the trial is over," he replied. Bull could almost see the wheels turning in Ashton's mind as she mulled over his words.

"Is there a law against it?" she questioned.

"No, but there is no reason to give the plaintiff's attorney an opportunity to discredit you...or me," Bull said and waited for her reaction.

Ashton stared across the table at Bull; a slightly scornful expression formed on her face. The lawyers looked at each other uncomfortably as the silence continued. Finally, Bull broke the stillness, "Ash, you know better. You _know_ me."

"Do I? Things change."

"That hasn't," Bull said.

"Diana thinks you know some secrets or misdoings that would be no longer protected by spousal privilege. She's wants to win this case and is playing hardball. That's why she subpoenaed you," he pointed out.

"I don't know anything about this case…or any of the other cases you've been involved with for that matter," Ashton protested.

"I know that. You need to convince everyone else in court of that. I think you could be the key in swaying any jurors that might be leaning towards the plaintiff's side," he said. He kept his voice calm and even, and slightly leaned forward as he spoke.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Bull stated.

"How can I convince anyone of anything when I don't know a damn thing?" Ashton asked in a low and very controlled voice. Both lawyers looked inquisitively in Bull's direction.

"Just tell everyone exactly how much you don't know when you're asked. Let them in on what day-to-day life with Jason Bull was like. Trust me on this, Quince," Bull said. When Ashton averted her eyes and stared out the window, he got up from his chair and motioned for her to follow him to a corner of the room.

"I know you'd rather keep your, and our, personal life private. If it was up to me you wouldn't be involved in this at all. But…you are," Bull said to her quietly.

"I can be difficult, I admit that. You handled it better than most would have. Feel free to tell everyone whatever you want about me."

"Do you really think anyone will believe me?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes," he nodded and watched as Ashton turned to face the window. She had worn her dark hair loose and the unruly waves obscured her countenance from Bull's scrutiny.

"You couldn't be one of those psychologists who sees clients from nine to five in a corner office, could you?" Ashton said not bothering to whisper.

"You wouldn't like me half as much if I was. When this is all over, I will make it up to you," he replied as she turned back around.

Ashton searched his eyes for a few seconds as if seeking some reassurance before focusing on the lawyers. Her face was resolute and any uncertainty seemed to have disappeared. "You most certainly will."

"I hope you realize what you got yourself in to," Ashton said to Liberty.

"I do," Liberty replied.

"Can you give us a minute?" Bull asked the lawyers. "I promise I won't try to coerce her in any way."

Ashton looked at Bull quizzically after the lawyers exited. "What now?"

"I also know how you feel about blatant public displays of affection," he said and kissed her gently. "I'm doing this for the case…no other reason."

Ashton traced a finger along his jaw and shook her head. "You _will_ make this up to me," she said and walked out of the office.

Ashton went straight home after meeting with Bull and Liberty. Despite it only being late afternoon, she changed into her pajamas which consisted of an oversized t-shirt and black drawstring pants. She filled the electric kettle and while waiting for the water to heat, Ashton looked in the refrigerator. As her eyes perused the shelves, she wished that she had taken the time to get a few groceries on the way back to the apartment. Making dinner was going to be a challenge later that evening.

Ashton spooned tea leaves into the steeper in her mug and thought about the meeting with Bull earlier. Her cell phone rang as she was waiting for the tea to steep. Ashton's eyes went towards the ceiling after looking at the screen to see who was calling. "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

"Hey Ash! It's Matty," said the caller after Ashton answered.

"I see that. Is everything okay with my dad?" she asked concerned by the call.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Matthew Wagner said. "The party's all set. He's decided what he wants for dinner and said you can pick dessert."

"Me?" Ashton said.

"Yes, you. Alex agreed," came the reply.

"Alex agreed? I guess cake is fine," she said and walked to her desk mug in hand. "Who does the restaurant use for cakes?"

"Grables Bakery, I think. You know that's not really my area," Matt told her. "How's life in the big city?"

"Same as life where you are – only with more traffic," Ashton said and turned on her laptop. She was determined to get some work done before the stress of the day's events caught up with her.

"I doubt that," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm…fine," Ashton said.

"Doesn't sound that way," he said.

"I'm just surprised. You've never called me before," she said.

"Ash, we dated for over two years. I'm pretty sure I called you," Matt reminded her with a laugh in his voice.

"I meant recently…say the last decade or so," she told him and took a sip of tea.

"Well, I was talking with my dad, your dad, and Alex about the party. Your brother wanted to show them something in one of the cellars, so I told them I'd call you about dessert," he said.

"Well then, chocolate, vanilla, or something else?" Ashton asked. She wasn't sure if she believed his explanation for the call but it seemed silly to argue.

"You want me to pick?" Matt asked. The uncertainty and surprise was evident in his voice.

"This is what happens when you take Alex's job," she said.

"Vanilla," he said quickly.

"That's boring. I vote for something else," she replied.

"Always have to be different, don't you?" he asked.

"If it means I don't have to have plain vanilla cake…yes," Ashton said.

"How's work?" Matt asked.

"Work is good. How's life at the winery?"

Before Matt could ask anything else, Ashton had another call. "Matty, it's Alex calling. I've got to go. It's been good talking to you."

"You too, Ash. Have a good night," he replied.

"Night," Ashton said and switched to the other call. "You _couldn't_ call a little earlier?"

"I was busy. Why?" Alex asked his sister.

"I just got off the phone with Matty. He called me about dessert for dad's party."

"He called?" Alex asked and started to chuckle.

"Yes, he called. Don't tell me you told him to?" Ashton said.

"Ash, I never thought he'd call you."

"Yeah, well…it's been one of those days." Ashton said. She went on to explain the situation with Bull to her brother. Ashton left nothing out and told Alex about having to go to court to testify, Bull previously dating the lawyer who subpoenaed her, and Bull not wanting to see or talk to her until the trial was over.

"Don't get mad at me for asking, but…did Jason do anything wrong?" Alex asked.

"No," she responded quickly.

"You're sure?" he stressed.

"Jason will bend the rules, but he wouldn't cross that line and break the law outright. He'd never put his clients at risk like that," Ashton said. "And…I wouldn't lie for him."

"Good, because I wasn't going to visit you in jail," he said.

"I'm pretty sure that loses you the brother of the year award," she told him.

"And I just finished writing my acceptance speech," Alex said. "Since Jason doesn't want to see you until the trial is over, I assume he's been seeing you since I was there."

"Maybe."

"I was right. He is still hung up on you," he said smugly.

"Alex, why did you call?" Ashton asked.

"About dessert for Dad's party. Finding out I was right about Jason is the…icing on the cake," he teased.


	13. Chapter 13

"You did what?" Benny asked Bull and stopped short in the hallway in front of the elevators. TAC's counsel had met Bull coming back from meeting with Ashton and the psychologist related to Benny his decision on the ride up to their office. When he learned that Bull had elected to not see or speak to Ashton until the civil trial had ended, Benny couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Ashton hasn't been called for a deposition," Bull said after Benny's initial outburst. "Diana subpoenaing my ex-wife as a witness is most likely an attempt to scare me into settling."

"You don't seem to be upset by any of this," the lawyer said.

"I don't scare easily and I know Ashton doesn't have any information that can be used against me. They don't," Bull said matter-of-factly.

"Cutting off all contact with Ashton until it's all over seems a bit extreme," Benny tried to reason.

"It's necessary," Bull said to his former brother-in-law.

"Necessary?" Benny asked with raised eyebrows.

"This way Ashton's testimony and integrity can't be called into question should she be called to the stand," the psychologist said.

"Did you stop to consider Ashton's feelings at any point before coming to that decision? I bet you didn't even ask her how she felt," Benny said.

"I know what I'm doing," Bull bristled.

"That's not what I asked you," Benny said angrily. "Diana Lindsay is bound to consider Ashton a hostile witness when Ash says she can't tell her anything."

"I'm prepared for that. So is Ashton," the psychologist replied.

"Really? Diana won't go easy on Ashton. I know I wouldn't," Benny told him.

"And your point is?" Bull asked.

"Ash is…can be…very reserved," Benny replied.

"That's your concern?" Bull asked. He impatiently turned away and headed off down the hall.

"It's a valid one. If Ashton shuts down on the stand and the jury thinks it's because she's hiding something, it will hurt your chances of winning," the lawyer said as he followed Bull.

"Ash is an introvert, not mute; she'll be fine."

"You don't know that," Benny said intensely. Upon hearing this, Bull stopped.

"Don't I? I was married to her; I think I know best," Bull replied.

Benny shook his head at Bull's stubbornness and started walking away. "I'm pretty sure that's probably why you ended up divorced," the lawyer muttered under his breath.

* * *

A few days after meeting with Bull, Ashton opened the door to her apartment to find Benny standing there with a smile. Her brother-in-law stepped into the apartment and looked around noting a man's jacket that was hanging on a hook and a pair of sneakers near the door. It seemed Bull was spending more time with Ashton than he had been letting on to anyone.

"Are you sure you're allowed to talk to me or were you sent to collect Jason's things?" Ashton asked as she followed Benny's gaze which had ended up on the sneakers.

"I wasn't at TAC when this case was being heard originally so I can't really tell you anything about it. Besides, you're family – just let anyone try to stop me from seeing you," Benny said and watched as a grateful smile spread across his sister-in-law's face.

"By the way, Bull wanted me to give this to you. He didn't say anything about his stuff, as far as I'm concerned, you can keep it," Benny continued with a wink and handed over the bag he was carrying.

"You changed your mind and told him you were dropping by?" Ashton asked.

"No, I found the bag left on a table at the office with a post-it note on it," Benny replied.

"God...I hate it when he does that. You should've left it there for another day or two; let him think he was wrong," Ashton said after a loud exhale. She placed the paper bag down on her workspace.

"That's not nice."

"Maybe not, but it keeps Jason's ego in check a bit. He needs that," she replied and looked at the bag closer. The handles were tied shut so well that she couldn't see inside. "What's in it?"

"I have no idea and knowing Bull, I wouldn't even try to guess."

"I'm surprised package delivery isn't off limits, too," she said and began to open the bag.

"You're going to open it right now? In front of me?" Benny asked. The expression on his face plainly showed concern.

"If there was something inside Jason didn't want you to see, he wouldn't have had you deliver it."

Benny watched as Ashton pulled out two boxes of instant mashed potatoes and a shoe box. Her eyes brightened and her shoulders moved slightly with silent laughter as she placed the boxes of potato flakes on the desk next to the bag. Before setting down the shoe box, Ashton peeked inside.

"Potato flakes and a shoe box?" Benny asked slowly as he looked closely at the boxes with confusion.

"Comfort food. Some people like macaroni and cheese or chicken noodle soup; I have a thing for instant mashed potatoes," Ashton explained. "Jason would always bring me a box when he was going to be out of town."

"And he got you shoes before he left, too?"

"Not shoes. Brownies," she replied.

"Brownies?" Benny repeated.

"Jason makes THE best brownies…and no, not that kind," Ashton said.

"Bull cooks?"

"Bakes. I didn't keep him around all those years because of his sparkling personality," she laughed. "Since you were nice enough to bring them, I'll give you one later and you can see for yourself."

* * *

After they placed their order at a nearby restaurant, Ashton asked Benny about his new motorcycle. Although she was skeptical with his answer regarding why he suddenly bought the bike, Ashton didn't press him further on the subject much to the lawyer's relief. When their food arrived, Benny gingerly broached the subject of Bull's civil trial. Ashton assured him repeatedly that she was very aware of what could happen during the proceedings and was prepared to deal with it.

He then steered the conversation to what the jury might think of her testimony, or lack thereof, concerning her knowledge of Bull's actions in cases. To Benny's surprise, Ashton remained composed despite his numerous questions. Finally, Benny asked Ashton about her feelings regarding Bull's decision that they shouldn't speak or see each other until the trial was over. Ashton looked down at her plate as she expressed her discontent with the situation and with Bull, though she omitted telling her brother-in-law her feelings about the prosecuting attorney. Ashton then acknowledged that her ex had probably made the right decision.

"He rarely does anything without considering all the angles and human response, and then uses both of those variables to his best advantage," Ashton said.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit."

"Benny, he left a bag for you to deliver at the office. You never told him you were coming to see me," she said slowly to let her words sink in.

"Maybe it was a lucky guess," Benny said which caused Ashton to make a face. "What was Bull like when you first met?"

"A little younger, a little thinner, but the same Jason Bull you know now. Why?"

"I'm trying to figure out him out. To cut off all contact with you is going overboard – even for Bull. Obviously, you understand something I don't because I expected you to be much more upset," Benny said.

"Jason's not that difficult," Ashton answered as Benny looked at her with astonishment. "He's thinking that if things aren't ruled in his favor he will lose everything."

"You think he's worried?"

"Who wouldn't be? Aside from his own career and personal reputation, many other people's livelihoods are at stake in this, not to mention a sizeable chunk of real estate. He'll never admit it, but it's a lot to carry," she told him.

Silence settled over them as Benny considered Ashton's statement. He knew she was right. Bull would never admit to anyone at TAC that he had a serious concern about the final verdict in his trial. The way Ashton knew Bull and could see through his bravado was nothing short of remarkable considering the psychologist's demeanor and the lawyer told her so.

"Did he say anything to you about his concerns…when he was still communicating with you?" Benny asked.

"Not in so many words."

"You know Ash, I don't think Bull ever got over you," Benny said. The lawyer had spent countless nights meeting Bull for a drink and offering a sympathetic ear when the reality of Ashton's absence set in. It had always been obvious to Benny – even if Bull didn't see it – that the psychologist walked away from something special.

"If that's supposed to be some sort of silver lining to the cloud of Jason not seeing me or speaking to me, it's not," Ashton said.

Undeterred, he continued, "It's the truth. He cried for weeks after your divorce was final."

"That makes two of us," she replied shortly. "Benny, just because I understand why he's made this choice doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it."

After dinner, Benny brought Ashton back to her apartment and visited for a while. She gave him a brownie and he agreed it was one of the best he had ever tried. When he left with a few brownies for later, Ashton made a cup of tea and curled up on the sofa with a book. She tried to read but found she couldn't concentrate. The conversation she had with Benny that evening ran through her mind a few times and then Ashton found her thoughts drifting to Bull and wondering what he was up to.

Ashton closed the book and placed it on her desk giving up on reading for the night. The unopened thank you note Bull had given her weeks ago caught her eye. She picked it up and almost placed it back down as she had almost daily since he had given it to her. Instead of returning it to its designated spot on the desk, Ashton turned it over and opened it. She took out the rather plain card and read the handwritten words inside. Although Bull had written only a few sentences, tears welled up in Ashton's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"They let you go for the day?" Benny asked and looked at his watch. He was surprised to see his boss back before five at the TAC office.

"Back tomorrow at nine," Bull replied and tossed an empty coffee cup into the trash.

"How's it going?"

"It's going about as well I thought. Everything okay here?" the psychologist asked with a nod towards the large office space. As he spoke, he loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt.

"Marissa and I have it covered. I left the potential juror files on your desk," Benny told him and retrieved a soft drink for himself from the office refrigerator.

"How's Ashton?" Bull asked. Two days had passed since Benny's visit and the lawyer had been waiting for his former brother-in-law to say something.

In slow motion, Benny turned his head to look at the psychologist. "She's fine."

"And?"

"And why don't you just ask her yourself instead of sending me on some sort of spy mission?" Benny asked, doing little to hide the anger that he was beginning to feel.

"I didn't send you anywhere; you were already going," Bull said dismissively and walked off towards his desk.

"If you want to know how she is, why don't you call her? Since when do you care what anyone thinks about you?" the lawyer inquired as he followed after Bull.

"I don't care what they think but this case could have ramifications beyond my reputation," Bull told him.

"Do Ashton's feelings count for anything?" Benny wondered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bull asked and flipped through the top few folders he found sitting on his desk. Before Benny could answer, Chunk popped his head through the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt," Chunk said upon hearing the tone in Bull's response.

"You're not interrupting," Benny assured him and then turned back to the psychologist. "I think Ashton would rather see you than get mashed potatoes...even if it meant getting ripped to shreds on the stand."

"She understands what I'm doing even if you don't," Bull said.

"What I understand is that you don't deserve Ashton," the lawyer told him.

Bull watched as Benny strode out of the office. He paused to look at Chunk a second or two before directing his attention back to the stack of folders. "He's right, she could do a lot better."

The stylist wasn't sure if he should answer. Quickly he decided to hazard a response, trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "I don't know Ashton, but I doubt she would've given you a second chance, or even a first, if she thought you weren't worth it."

Bull's gaze went to the watercolor hanging on the wall that Ashton had given him. "I'm pretty sure that the second chance was dependent on things not going down the same path as the first time."

"Then don't let it take the same path."

"Making the civil suit go away is not a possibility at the moment," Bull said.

"I'm sure Ashton knows that things happen out of anyone's control...and, she knows you and the extremes you'll go to win."

"Knowing something is one thing. Accepting it is another. When it's all over, I wouldn't bet on her forgiving me again. Quince has her limits."

"You might want to try flowers instead of mashed potatoes," Chunk suggested with a grin.

"She'd rather the potatoes," The psychologist said peeking over the edge of some papers.

"So…what's with Quince? Family name? Favorite fruit? Or shouldn't I ask?" the stylist asked. Since meeting Ashton at the gallery with Bull, Chunk had been curious.

"Neither family nor fruit; just something I came up with. Ashton wanted to be a medical examiner as a child," Bull answered plainly.

"Aaahh…like the TV show," Chunk said and Bull nodded in assent. "Does she ever call you Bull?"

"Occasionally. Brownies usually restore peace," Bull replied. The corners of his mouth began arching upwards as he recalled one of their arguments.

Chunk watched his usually stoic boss soften and said, "Just call her."

Bull shook his head in reply and sat down at his desk. As the psychologist focused intently on the papers on the top of the stack, Chuck knew the conversation was over.

Not long after Chunk left, Bull decided to go home instead of staying at the office for the night. After arriving at his apartment, Bull sat down at his desk and placed the stack of folders he brought with him down with a slight thud. The noise seemed louder than it actually was in the absolute silence of the apartment. He sighed and looked out over the city before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. After a moment's hesitation, Bull quickly typed out a message but then reconsidered and deleted the message before hitting send.

Jason Bull slowly exhaled, put the phone down, and walked across the room to pour himself a drink. He looked over at the unpacked boxes which had sat untouched again since Ashton's visit. After taking a sip, Bull put his glass down and moved the box she had been digging through aside. Hoping Ashton would understand, he slowly opened the one they had agreed to save for another day.

Reaching in, he removed a well-worn chenille throw pillow that was sitting on top of the box's other contents. The pillow was had been a gift from Ashton when they first began dating. She had decided his place at that time was a bit stark and needed something. Bull laughed when Ashton presented it to him, but the pillow became a treasured memento and was a fixture on the sofa wherever they were living. It became the first thing he reached for after a long day at the office and Ashton wasn't home. Many nights were spent sleeping on the sofa with that pillow when he didn't want to wake her or while he dozed off watching television. Often, when arriving back home after a business trip, Bull found Ashton curled up on the sofa with the pillow while she read. When they decided to separate, she had made a point to place it on the pile of things to take with him.

Bull tossed the pillow on the sofa and grinned as he took note of the clash between the geometric edges of the leather and soft, colored chenille. He was certain that it would also bring a smile to Ashton's face when she saw it. The psychologist was about to reach back into the box when there was a knock on the door.

Bull walked over and opened the door. His eyes grew wide and he was momentarily at a loss for words. The psychologist had been expecting to see Benny when he opened the door, but instead he found himself looking at Diana Lindsay, the plaintiff's attorney and Bull's former flame.

"Lost?" Bull asked after recovering from the initial shock of seeing her on the other side of the door.

"No. I thought maybe you'd like to consider a settlement," Diana said in her southern drawl and pushed past him into the apartment.

"You should contact my lawyer; but since you're here, I'll tell you myself. The answer is no."

Diana looked around the apartment. "Nice view…and a climbing wall; it's very Jason Bull. Are you sure you don't want to think about just a little?"

"Does your client know you're here?" Bull inquired with a slight tilt of his head.

"No," she replied shortly and pointed towards his glass. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink while we discuss this?"

"There's nothing to discuss. You realize this is highly inappropriate," he said.

"And you always stick to the letter of the law," she replied acerbically.

"I do, and did, what I was hired to do...legally. Your client is a sore loser," he told her.

"I have your ex-wife subpoenaed," Diana said.

"The answer is still no."

"You always were the gamblin' type, Bull. You better hope she doesn't hold a grudge."

"I doubt I'm Ashton's favorite person these days, but I'll take my chances," Bull replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? I'm sure you have another glass around here some place. I'll make you an offer you can't refuse," she cajoled.

"I'm refusing, Diana. You need to leave," he said sternly and directed her towards the door.

"Fine. I will see you in court, Jason Bull," Diana Lindsay said a bit hotly after being turned down. "We'll have that drink after I beat you. I'll even buy since you won't be in a position to."

Before walking into the hallway, she turned and added, "By the way, I'd fire your designer. That pillow clashes with the rest of the décor."


	15. Chapter 15

"You don't have to keep checking up on me," Ashton said as she let Benny into the apartment.

"I'm not checking up on you," he said.

"Then I hope you brought some brownies," she said. The remark garnered a surprised look from the lawyer. "He didn't send you?"

"I thought you might like some company. Bull's cranky the past few days and I wanted to escape before he asked me to go for a drink," Benny told her. He didn't tell her that everyone had taken to leaving TAC as soon as they could manage to avoid dealing with the psychologist's recent moodiness.

"You know how he gets during trials," Ashton said.

"This is excessive."

"He's the one on trial this time."

"I don't know how you put up with him. Now. Before," the lawyer said with a shake of his head.

"I don't work for him," she stated.

"It can't be that easy."

"It isn't – wasn't," she agreed but refrained from going futher.

"Are you doing okay?" Benny asked sincerely.

"So…you are checking up on me," Ashton countered.

"Ash, I'm concerned. This has gotta be rough," he said settling on to the couch. "I heard that you might be called to testify in the next day or so."

"You know more than I do," Ashton answered as she sat down across from him. "I told Attorney Lindsay that she could call me and I would get over to the courthouse."

"I bet she loved hearing that," Benny replied.

"I don't really care. I have a job and don't have time to be sitting around waiting while she and Bull play out this chess match."

Before he could reply, Benny's phone rang. He looked at the display and hesitated before answering.

"It's Bull," the lawyer said.

"Answer it," Ashton said and walked towards the kitchen to give Benny some privacy while he spoke to Bull.

The lawyer accepted the call and spoke in a low voice to his boss. He was putting the phone back in his pocket when Ashton returned.

"He asked if I could stop back at the office," Benny grumbled.

Ashton smiled indulgently before replying. "Go. I'm fine…really. He needs someone to talk to."

Benny found Bull sitting sprawled with a bottle of beer in hand in one of the rolling office chairs. He faced the large bank of computer screens. Most of the monitors were dark aside from one in the center that had a football game on. A pizza box was open on a nearby table displaying a pepperoni pie with three slices missing and an empty bottle of beer sat sideways on the floor next to Bull's chair.

"I didn't realize there was a game today," the lawyer said.

"Replay. Thanks for coming back," Bull replied. Benny noticed he was wearing the same clothes he had worn to court earlier that day, except now his tie had disappeared and his shirt was untucked and rumpled.

"What's so important that I passed on real food for your leftover pizza?" Benny asked as he accepted the beer Bull handed him and tossed his coat on an empty chair.

"Aside from the case you're working on? Do I need to remind you that's what pays the bills –including your salary?" the psychologist said shortly.

"I left a folder on your desk with everything you could possibly need and there's also a copy of my notes in your email. I bet you've read both. Why am I really here?"

Bull stood up, exhaled slowly, and took off his glasses. He watched the monitor displaying the game for a few seconds before explaining why he had called Benny back to the office. "Diana Lindsay was at my apartment few nights ago."

"Diana….Lindsay. Do you realize how unethical and improper that is? What the hell were you thinking?" Benny almost yelled.

"She showed up at my door."

"And you promptly shut the door?" Benny said. When Bull didn't answer he continued, "You didn't shut it?"

The lawyer then took a long gulp of beer and began pacing. "Let me get this straight. You won't see or speak to Ashton – who continues to stand by you, but the person who wants to ruin you professionally, you invite over."

"I didn't invite her over," Bull said putting his glasses back on and returning to the chair.

"Bull, if this gets out you could lose everything."

"I know that. I got rid of her as soon as I could."

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna regret asking this, but – what did she want?" Benny asked.

"She wanted to know if I would consider settling," Bull replied.

"She should be asking you that through your legal counsel."

"I know that, too."

"And Ashton?" Benny inquired after some consideration.

"Ashton?" Bull asked.

"Do you think Ashton's going to understand that the attorney who is more or less responsible for you not seeing or even speaking to her, was at your place? Oh, and did I mention that you used to date said attorney. Or doesn't Ash know that?" Benny said.

"Yes, Ashton knows I was involved with Diana. However, you aren't going to tell her what happened. Ash doesn't need to know this now," Bull said.

"Not tell her. Doesn't need to know," Benny repeated incredulously.

"Benny, I will tell her."

"When?" the lawyer pressed.

"I'll tell her," Bull repeated.

Ashton spent the time after Benny left for TAC attempting to read. Even though she had picked up one of her favorite books, it couldn't hold her attention. After reading the same two paragraphs for ten minutes, she put the book down and decided to make something to eat. Dinner went as well as the book, and Ashton ended up pouring some cereal into a bowl topping it with vanilla almond milk. She settled down in front of the television bowl in hand and began flipping through channels hoping something would catch her eye and keep her interest. Nothing did. Knowing that trying to work would be fruitless and instead of sitting mindlessly in front of the television Ashton decided to take a hot shower and try to relax.

When she returned to the living room, she found a voice message waiting on her phone from Matt. Ashton listened to the message and debated calling him back just to hear a familiar voice and talk with someone who knew her. Even though she had assured Benny that everything was fine, not being able to contact Bull when she wanted was frustrating. It was only since they had begun seeing each other again that Ashton realized how much she had missed Bull being a part of her life. After turning over the options in her mind for longer than she would have liked, Ashton decided to put her phone down on her desk. She then made herself a cup of tea and walked into her bedroom without another glance at the desk or anything on it.


	16. Chapter 16

I should've had Ashton come here and coached her a bit," Benny said to Chunk as they sat in the mock courtroom at the TAC office late in the afternoon. Ashton had sent him a short text earlier informing him that she had been called to court the next day.

"Maybe I should stop by her place tonight," the lawyer pondered aloud.

"You think she won't be prepared?" the stylist asked.

"I don't think anyone ever is…and this is hardly what could be considered an average trial."

"She was married to Bull, that had to have prepared her a bit," Chunk offered.

"I don't know," Benny replied uncertainly. "Ashton isn't…"

"Ashton will be fine," Bull pronounced as he walked over to the pair. He had entered the room unnoticed and been standing in a corner listening to the conversation.

"Bull, Ashton isn't you and she isn't a lawyer," Benny countered.

"Benny, Ashton can hold her own. Trust me."

"That's really difficult to do right now. For some reason it seems like I'm more concerned about her lately than you are," Benny argued as Chunk looked on uncomfortably from his chair.

"You think I don't care about her or what she might have to deal with tomorrow?" Bull asked.

"I think you're more worried about yourself. You were married to Ashton. The two of you are trying to put things back together and yet you haven't seen her or spoken to her…in how long…refresh my memory?" the lawyer declared.

"Neither she nor I are happy about the present situation but she understands why it is that way," Bull replied managing to keep his temper in check.

"How can you know that if you haven't spoken to her?"

"And you have. If you know something, Benny, out with it," the psychologist demanded.

"I'm gonna leave now," Chunk quickly interjected and began to rise out of his chair.

"No, stay," Bull told him. As the stylist returned to his seat, Bull turned his attention back to his former brother-in-law. "Well?"

"I don't know anything," Benny finally admitted. "I was with Ashton the other night when you called me to come back here."

"And?"

"And nothing. You called before we could talk. She says she's fine."

"You don't believe her?" Bull asked.

"No. Would you?" Benny retorted.

"Yes."

"Let me be in court tomorrow with you," Benny pleaded.

"You have another case that needs your attention. Ashton will be fine without you there," Bull told him.

"Because you're going to be there?" the lawyer asked with a noticeable edge in his voice.

"No, because she doesn't need you there. Ashton navigates contract negotiation meetings better than most people I've met. When you get down to it, this is very similar."

"I'm pretty sure that the contract negotiations don't include Diana Lindsay. It's not her job to go easy during questioning," Benny said.

"Ashton has claws, trust me," the psychologist declared. "Let me ask you something. If Ashton had been subpoenaed for a case that didn't involve me, would you want to be there?"

The lawyer shook his head angrily and picked up his coat. "I think you're making a mistake."

Bull and Chunk watched Benny leave the room. Neither man uttered a word for several minutes and an uneasy silence took over the mock courtroom.

"Do you agree with him? Am I making a mistake?" Bull asked. The question was accompanied by a probing stare.

"I don't think I'm qualified to answer that," Chunk reasoned and squirmed in his chair. "I only met Ashton once…briefly. You were married to her."

"Benny seems to forget that," Bull mused.

"He's worried. Do you think he'll stop by her place tonight?"

"No. Underneath it all, he knows I'm right," Bull declared smugly.

Ashton stood in front of a rack of clothes aimlessly taking a step in one direction or the other every few seconds hoping that something would jump out at her. She stopped every now and then to push hangers apart and take a closer look. A few items had made the cut and been carefully tossed onto the bed in an attempt to make an outfit. As she looked back and forth from the bed to blouses her phone rang again. Ashton walked over out and picked the device up off the nightstand. After looking at the number, she paused and took a deep breath before answering.

"It's nice to know you haven't blocked my number after all. Thanks for calling me back, by the way," a familiar voice said through the speaker.

"I've got a lot going on right now," Ashton explained to Matt Wagner, glad that he couldn't see her shaking her head or the expression that filled her face.

"You're so busy you can't take five minutes to say hi in the morning? What's your commute, Ash – twenty feet tops?" Matt asked with an edge in his voice.

"You never stop. Maybe I didn't want to deal with the attitude. Hello and goodbye, Matthew," she replied.

"Ash, wait. I'm sorry," he said quickly in an effort to prevent her from hanging up.

"Matty, I really don't have time. I have to be in court this afternoon and I need to finish getting ready." As she spoke, Ashton put the call on speaker and set the phone down. She picked up a deep plum skirt and a coordinating pastel lilac blouse and decided it would do – soft and feminine, yet polished and professional. She had picked up some things from hearing odd and ends of Bull's phone conversations over the years.

"Court? You got called for jury duty?"

"No. I've been subpoenaed to give testimony," Ashton said partially wishing she had hung up earlier.

"For what?" Matt inquired.

"Jason's involved in a civil trial," she told him trying to remain as calm and general as she could.

"Jason? Your ex-husband; the know-it-all?"

"Yes, the Jason I was married to," Ashton said.

"What did he do?" Matt asked doing little to hide the eager anticipation in his voice.

"Nothing," she replied.

"I bet. A person doesn't end up in a trial for doing nothing."

"Matty, please don't go there," Ashton said. "This is hard enough as it is. I really need to get ready."

"Alright but Ash, call me later," Matt said contritely after hearing the pleading in her voice. "I won't shoot off my mouth, I just want to know you got through it okay."


	17. Chapter 17

After hanging up the phone, Ashton got dressed and called an Uber. Before leaving the apartment, she reread the card Bull had given her weeks earlier and while sitting in the car on the way to the courthouse, she stared at Benny's text of encouragement he had sent late the previous evening. After passing through security, Ashton found her way to the room she had been told to report to. Upon approaching the closed door, she paused and took a deep breath before knocking. With a slow exhale, she realized the nervousness she had felt while getting ready was gone and had been replaced by a low, simmering anger.

A second or two after her knock, the door was opened by a young man in a suit who introduced himself as Diana Lindsay's assistant. He stepped aside to allow Ashton to enter and graciously took her coat. Diana Lindsay looked up from the table where she sat writing. Bull had briefly filled Ashton in on what she could expect from Diana Lindsay when they had met with their lawyers at the beginning of the trial and now Ashton did her best to school her expression as the lawyer's eyes looked her over.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Catazarro. Please, have a seat," The lawyer said in a southern drawl and gestured to an empty chair.

"Thank you," Ashton said shortly and proceeded to give the lawyer the same once over she had just received prior to sitting down.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions before court reconvenes," Diana Lindsay said. Ashton gave her a curt nod and watched the other woman closely with narrowed eyes.

"How would you describe your marriage to Dr. Bull?"

"Very typical; we had our disagreements from time to time but otherwise it was good," Ashton said.

"It wasn't all good, you did divorce him," the lawyer said.

"Jason is a very complex person and can be a challenge to live with," Ashton replied after taking a moment.

"A challenge that resulted in irreconcilable differences," Diana said.

"I really don't think my marriage has anything to do with this trial."

"No, it doesn't. I was just wanted to see where you stood since we haven't spoken before," Diana admitted.

A short time later, Ashton strode to the front of the courtroom without a sideways glance at Bull or the jury. She was sworn in and after taking a seat, she focused her attention directly on Diana Lindsay.

From behind the table where he sat, Bull had not taken his eyes from Ashton since the moment she passed by in the aisle in the hopes of determining her thoughts. He silently approved of Ashton's dark plum pencil skirt and mauve silk, long-sleeve collarless blouse. Her hair was twisted into a casual chignon and a few dark strands framed her face. As usual, its natural waves were trying to work their way loose. The overall effect was polished and professional, yet not overly severe.

"She didn't even look at you," Liberty whispered worriedly to Bull.

"I know," he whispered back.

Any apprehension Bull may have felt regarding about Ashton's state of mind dissipated when he saw how she focused on Diana. He had been recipient of the same look that now emanated from her grey eyes and had observed the set of her jaw more than once. Although most others in the courtroom wouldn't pick up on it, Ashton was angry - very angry - and Bull knew that it would most likely be to his benefit.

"Ms. Catazarro, can you please state your relationship to the defendant?" Diana Lindsay asked.

"We were married."

"Ms. Catazarro, you understand that your privilege to not testify against the defendant ended when your marriage ended?"

"Yes," Ashton said.

"Your brother-in-law is also currently employed by the defendant isn't that correct?"

"Yes."

"So, you still have very close ties with the defendant and Trial Analysis Corporation. Would I be correct in saying that you don't want to be here?" the attorney asked.

"Yes," Ashton said.

"Does the fact that your testimony could affect your former husband or your brother-in-law have anything to do with why you don't want to be here?" Diana asked. The question caused Bull to lean over and whisper to Liberty.

"No." Ashton said.

Diana Lindsay then asked the court for permission to treat Ashton as a hostile witness and had the request granted.

"Your testimony today could cost you financially," Diana said.

"I don't understand."

"What you say, or don't say, could directly affect the defendant's ability to provide you with the level of support that you are accustomed to."

"I don't receive alimony," Ashton replied succinctly. Her answer resulted in a few raised eyebrows from the jury.

"The defendant does pay the mortgage on your residence," Diana informed the court.

"He took care of that bill while we were married; we never changed it during the divorce," Ashton said.

"If the defendant is found liable, he might have to sell the apartment you live in. Rent in the city is expensive; I don't think your income as a medical illustrator would allow you to stay," the attorney said.

"He can't sell without my signature; we didn't change that either."

In his seat, Bull did his best to hold back a smile as he heard his ex-wife's tone. Diana had unleashed a side of Ashton that few people ever saw.

"During your marriage to the defendant, he was involved in numerous trials, wasn't he?" Diana Lindsay asked changing the direction of her questioning.

"Yes."

"How many of those did his clients win?" the lawyer asked.

"Most of them; I don't know the exact amount," Ashton said.

"His success rate is extremely high. Don't you think that's odd?"

"No. Jason is very dedicated and good at what he does."

"During your marriage, did the defendant discuss the trials he was working on with you?" Diana asked.

"No."

"He never mentioned his work or what he had his staff doing?"

"No."

"You didn't ask how his day went?" Diana pressed.

"Yes, I asked how his day went but we didn't discuss work," Ashton said.

"You expect everyone in this courtroom to believe you were married to the defendant and didn't discuss work?" the lawyer charged.

"It's the truth," Ashton said.

"I find it hard to believe that the two of you didn't discuss work. Can you explain it to me? I'll remind you that you are under oath."

"When I met the defendant, he was a practicing psychologist and bound by patient confidentiality so we didn't discuss his work. When he began trial consulting, we followed the same convention," Ashton replied with slow deliberation.

"You weren't curious?" Diana Lindsay asked.

"Not really."

"What did the two of you talk about?"

"Everything else," Ashton said shortly and straightened up in the seat.

"Like?"

"Books, art, music, sports, possible vacation ideas, friends, family," Ashton listed.

"But not work?" the lawyer inquired again.

"No, not work."

The back and forth went on a bit longer with Diana Lindsay purporting that Ashton must've had some idea of what was going on at the TAC office. For her part, Ashton denied any knowledge of the trials that Bull was involved with or what his team did to assist him on the case. Diana then went on to conclude that Bull didn't mention work because he was hiding something and didn't want Ashton implicated. Upon hearing that theory from Diana, Bull leaned over and whispered to Liberty.

After coming to that conclusion, Diana Lindsay ended her questioning and Liberty was given the opportunity to cross examine Ashton.

"Ms. Catazarro, I know your father is ill so I will try to be as brief as possible and not take up much more of your time. The defense would like the jury to think that you're lying to save your home or your brother-in-law's job. Are you?"

"No," Ashton replied.

"Are you worried about losing your home?" Liberty asked.

"I love my home, but I think if we sold it I would be better off financially than I am right now."

"What about your brother-in-law's job? Are you concerned he would lose his position at Trial Analysis Corporation?" Liberty continued.

"When he asked my opinion about working there, I told him not to take the position," Ashton told the court.

"Because you had divorced Dr. Bull and didn't want any sort of ties or reminders?"

"No, because Dr. Bull expects everyone to give the same intensity and energy to his clients that he does. I thought Benny should have a life."

"Can you tell the court why you and my client didn't discuss work at home?"

Before speaking Ashton paused and took a deep breath. She finally looked over at Bull who gave the slightest nod.

"Jason…Dr. Bull…left home by six in the morning to go to the office, sometimes even on weekends. On the nights he didn't end up sleeping there, he came back home around seven or eight usually carrying a stack of files. After dinner, he would read those files for a few hours, then get a couple of hours of sleep before starting all over again the next day."

"We didn't talk about work because I wanted him to be able to relax for a bit. Whether it was for a short time when we had dinner or a couple of hours on the weekends; the last thing I wanted was Jason thinking of work all the time."

"Ms. Catazarro, do you think my client, your ex-husband, did anything illegal during the original trial?" Liberty asked.

"No, I don't," Ashton said.

"You don't believe he kept things from you because he was trying to protect you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dr. Bull has too much respect for the law to break it. He wouldn't cross that line," Ashton said.

"Thank you. I have nothing further," Liberty said.

Once excused, Ashton hurried home. She kicked off her shoes, got out of her "court clothes" and jumped into the shower in an attempt to get the day off her. The hot water relaxed the tension that had gathered in her neck and shoulders and put her in somewhat better spirits. Even though it was still early, Ashton donned pajamas and decided to make some mashed potatoes before making some phone calls.


	18. Chapter 18

"I hear you were the star witness in court today. Sorry I missed it," Benny said after exchanging pleasantries with Ashton on the phone.

"Don't believe everything you hear."

"My source is reliable and tends to call them as he sees them," he told her.

"Who knew our somewhat unconventional way of dealing with our jobs would come in handy?" Ashton replied and turned down the volume on the television.

"You really never discussed work with each other? Even now?"

"Nope. It gave us both a chance to decompress from the job and think about something else. It still does. I tend to be a bit of a workaholic myself on occasion."

"I hadn't noticed," Benny chuckled and then seriously asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I've been in court once or twice," he said lightheartedly. "I'm sure Diana Lindsay did not go easy on you."

"Did your source tell you that too?" Ashton inquired. Before Benny could form a reply, she continued, "It's okay, I expected as much going in."

"You haven't heard from Bull at all?"

"No. The trial isn't over." Ashton said.

"I thought he may have called you after court adjourned for the day since you're finished."

"You should know better by now," she told him. "What's going on?"

"Bull's been living at the office lately," he told her.

"Sounds about right. You were expecting different?"

"It's all day, every day, Ash. If he isn't at court, he's going through files, making notes on the case I'm working on. And, when you try to talk to him he's short-tempered and I'm pretty sure he's not even hearing what anyone is saying."

"That also sounds about right."

"He hasn't been like this since you two split up," he told her.

"Benny, if you're concerned, you need to discuss it with Jason…and good luck because he is always convinced he's right," Ashton said after taking some time to carefully frame her reply.

"Not exactly the response I thought I'd get from you," Benny said slowly.

"I'm fine but it's been a day. It's one thing to go to court; it's another to deal with your ex's ex while you're there," she explained.

"One day you'll see the humor in that," he said in the hopes of further easing her mind.

"Today isn't it," she replied seriously.

Ashton got off the phone with Benny a minute or two later after doing her best to reassure him that her mood was due to being tired. She had barely put her phone down when it rang again. Looking at the display she saw that it was Matty calling. Ashton had left a message when she had returned from court quickly saying that everything went well in the hopes of avoiding a call. She hesitated a second or two before picking the phone up; not answering would just prolong the phone tag and the inevitable ensuing conversation.

* * *

"Don't you miss sleeping in a real bed?" Benny asked poking his head around Bull's partially opened door. As he walked in Bull's office, he found the psychologist stretched out on the sofa in his office reading some papers contained in a manila folder.

"I thought you left for the day."

"I did. I came back. Thought you might like some company that isn't a piece of paper," Benny said as he entered the room. He tossed down a paper bag containing sandwiches that he had picked up after speaking with Ashton. His other hand held a six pack of beer.

Bull slowly sat up and swung his feet to the floor. He reached for the bag and pulled out the sandwiches, carefully inspecting each. He chose one, fully unwrapped it, and grabbed a bottle of beer. Benny took off his suit jacket and grabbed a nearby chair; he pulled it closer to the coffee table and sat down. The lawyer then flipped Bull the bottle opener after opening a beer for himself.

Benny casually inquired if Bull had spoken to Ashton recently after thoughtfully chewing on a bite of sandwich and taking a long swallow of beer. He already knew the answer but decided to take his chances and see what Bull had to say.

"So, this is less about company and more about if I've talked with Ash?" Bull asked sharply. He removed his glasses and placed them on the table with a shake of his head and disapproving glance at the lawyer.

"I came back because I'm your friend and I'm concerned about you," the lawyer replied. "You've haven't been home in over a week as far as I know. All you do is work – you won't even leave here for a drink and a quick game of darts."

"I'm trying to catch up on things and make sure we don't miss anything," Bull said.

"Uh-huh," Benny said. The disbelief was clearly evident in his voice.

"Assuming Diana Lindsay loses her case, I'd like to be able to pay everyone next month. That includes you."

"You could call her, maybe have a nice dinner somewhere. Relax," Benny said refusing to take the bait and get distracted from his original question.

"I assume you mean Ashton," the psychologist said.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that," Benny replied. He balled up a napkin and tossed it angrily on the table. "You walk around here never caring about who thinks what about you or what you're doing. It's full steam ahead. But now…"

"Now?"

"Ashton's finished testifying. What does it matter if you see her, or speak to her?"

"It matters," Bull said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're more concerned about upsetting Diana Lindsay than making sure Ashton is okay," Benny said.

"Quince isn't okay? She did fine on the stand and looked okay when she was leaving," Bull said and put his glasses back on.

"Are you listening to yourself? You say you care about Ashton and yet all you can tell me is that she looked okay as she walked out of court – after your old girlfriend was determined to make her seem like a liar."

"Benny, I know you think of Ashton as a sister, but don't you dare question my feelings towards her."

"Why not? First, you weren't sure if you even wanted to keep seeing Ashton. Now, you won't even talk to her because of the trial," Benny countered. "Your marriage broke up because you were focusing more on work than your relationship."

"Do you think I haven't wanted to call her or see her? I've lost count of the number of times I've picked up my phone and almost called or sent a message," Bull said as he stood up and began pacing the length of his office.

"Then call her. What's your problem?" Benny asked.

"I won't jeopardize the future of TAC and everyone who works here, maybe you don't understand that," Bull replied.

"Bull, I'm saying this as family and your friend…not everyone gets a second chance. I don't want to see you make the same mistake twice."


	19. Chapter 19

It was late morning a few days later when Ashton's phone rang. Benny was calling to let her know that the jury had made their decision in Bull's case and would be delivering the verdict in an hour. They made plans to meet outside the courthouse and a few minutes later Ashton was heading out the door.

Ashton took the steps of the courthouse at a slight jog and found Benny talking with Chunk near one of the large columns. The trio walked into the building together and made their way to the courtroom after passing through security. Bull and Liberty were already seated as were Diana Lindsay, her assistant, and the corporate representative. Benny gestured to the row behind Bull. Ashton shook her head in dissent and whispered that she was going to stay in the back.

"You didn't have to stay back here," Ashton whispered to Chunk after he sat down next to her.

"The view's pretty much the same from back here and besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I left you back here alone?"

At the front of the courtroom, Benny leaned in and tapped Bull on the shoulder. He let the psychologist know that he and Chunk were there, and that Ashton had decided to be present when the decision was announced. Bull turned and looked towards the back to the room. Ashton's eyes met his briefly before court was called to order.

Chunk glanced over at Ashton as the judge looked at the verdict before passing it back to the jury foreman to read aloud. Her face remained stoic as she stared straight ahead. When it was announced that Bull was found to hold no liability in the case, the stylist watched as she visibly relaxed and smiled.

Once court was adjourned Chunk and Ashton walked out into the hallway and were soon joined by Benny. The lawyer's exuberance was readily apparent and Ashton watched as he and Chunk fist-bumped and embraced in a quick hug. Benny then pulled out his phone and sent a message to Marissa letting her know the good news.

"Party's on," he announced after reading the incoming message.

Ashton smiled and watched Bull and Liberty come through the courtroom doors; they were followed quickly by Diana Lindsay. Liberty headed over to where the trio stood followed closely by Bull who wore a huge smile. Before the psychologist to take two steps, Diana Lindsay grabbed his arm and held him back. Bull turned around with raised eyebrows as Ashton watched curiously, her grey eyes narrow. Her attention on her ex was short-lived as Benny immediately directed a question to her.

Ashton did her best to join the conversation but her eyes kept darting towards Bull. Benny whose back was towards Bull and Diana and thoroughly engrossed in congratulations Liberty didn't notice Ashton's distraction but Chunk had a clear view of the pair and followed her gaze. The lawyer and psychologist were carrying on a quiet dialogue as people filed around them. Diana Lindsay appeared to be doing most of the talking and Ashton watched as Bull gave her a slight negative shake of his head. The lawyer chuckled at his dissent and lightly ran a finger along his jaw. Her hand came to rest on Bull's lapel. Ashton bit down on the inside of her cheek even harder and slowly focused her attention back on Benny.

"There's a party at TAC. You're coming, right?" Benny asked Ashton. Liberty seconded the invitation while Chunk said nothing but wore a troubled expression.

"I'm going to pass," Ashton said, her eyes quickly glancing over a Bull before returning back to Benny.

"Ash," Benny protested.

"I've got a deadline looming, Benny. Tell Jason I said congratulations," she said and quickly walked off leaving her brother-in-law staring after her looking confused.

* * *

Ashton was in her bedroom hurriedly tossing clothes into a bag when she turned abruptly, thinking she heard the apartment door open. She hesitantly took a step towards the doorway trying to remember if she had put the lock on the door when she got home. The building had an excellent security system and there had never been any problems but Ashton always tried to be vigilant. Before she could decide on a plan of action, she found herself face to face with Bull.

"Goddammit Bull, you scared me! After deliberately being unavailable for I-don't-know-how-long, now is not the time to suddenly use your key. Can't you call?" Ashton muttered as the fear she initially felt turned into anger.

He watched her turn and walk back to her packing with patient curiosity. The fact that she had called him Bull did not go unnoticed. "I tried to call you. Sent a couple of texts, too. You didn't answer."

"My phone's in my bag…which is on the kitchen counter," she said after looking around the room.

"I thought you'd come to TAC with the rest of us after court. Benny said you weren't stopping by. You're packing a bag; there's a rental in your parking space. Looks more like a trip than a deadline. Where are you going?" he asked calmly.

"Home."

"Home? I thought we'd go together on Friday after lunch."

"Things change," she said while zipping up her travel bag and quickly walked out of the room bag in hand.

"Quince, Chunk told me what you, and he, thought you saw," Bull said as he followed her.

"I know what I saw and I don't have time to get into it," Ashton said.

"Ashton, you're upset over nothing. We need to discuss this," he said and watched her place her laptop in its bag. She picked up a notebook from the desk and stowed it along with the computer.

"Yes, we do – just not now. Alex called; my dad was taken to the hospital. I need to go."

"Is he okay?" Bull asked with genuine concern. "Why didn't you say something to Benny?"

"I didn't find out until I was on my way home and all I know is they're running tests."

"What about his party?"

"It's still on. You know dad," Ashton answered as she retrieved her purse from the kitchen.

"Are you okay to drive? I can get someone to take you."

"You can get someone to take me," she repeated quietly and let out a slow exhale. Ashton's eyes which had begun to soften turned flinty again before she replied, "I'm fine. It will give me time to process everything."

"Ashton, I think you've processed enough," he admonished and was met with a cool, piercing stare. After a few seconds, Bull took off his glasses and cocked his head slightly never breaking eye contact with her.

"Let me know when you get there," he said.

"Sure."

"Ash, I'm serious. I don't like you driving when you're upset."

"I'm fine. There's leftover primavera and rugelach in the fridge…feel free to help yourself. Stay as long as you like, just be sure to use your key and lock up when you go."


	20. Chapter 20

"So, this is where you're hiding," Benny said after finding Bull in the mock courtroom at TAC. The psychologist was sitting in one of the jury seats with a mostly full bottle of beer on the chair next to him staring off across the empty room.

"I'm not hiding. I'm thinking."

"Brooding. I think that is the appropriate term," the lawyer replied.

"I'm not…," Bull began in protest.

"You're sitting here – alone – at your own party. I get that Ash is at home working but you could try to enjoy yourself for a while."

"Ash isn't working; she went home. Her dad's in the hospital," Bull said looking up at Benny.

"Is he okay?" Benny asked.

Bull shrugged and quickly glanced at his watch. "She's not there yet."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Not now, Benny," Bull said as he looked across the room.

"We would've saved you some cake," Benny replied in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not now," Bull repeated solemnly as the door to the mock courtroom opened. The lawyer turned fully expecting to see Marissa or Chunk calling both of them back to the party, but instead found himself looking at Diana Lindsay. Seconds later the door swung open again and Chunk burst in.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything important," Diana drawled.

"I tried. She wouldn't wait," Chunk said when he saw the expression on Bull's face.

"I thought you'd be on a plane home by now," Bull said to Diana after sending Benny and Chunk back to the party.

"My flight is tomorrow morning. I'd thought maybe I could interest you in dinner and a drink; maybe some of that whiskey you're so fond of," Diana told him and reached towards the collar of his shirt.

"I have plans," he replied and stopped her hand with his own before it came in contact with his shirt.

"Your staff will be fine without you for a bit."

"I have plans," Bull repeated and steered her back towards the door.

"Do your plans have a name?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye as they walked towards the elevator. From a distance, Benny and Chunk watched the pair with curiosity.

"None that you need to know. Have a safe flight," Bull said as Diana stepped into the elevator. He sighed with relief as the doors shut and the elevator started its descent.

Bull walked back to the main office area of TAC and headed towards his office. Benny, urged on by Chunk, hurried after him. He found his boss putting on the suit jacket that had been immediately shed upon returning from court earlier in the day.

"What did she want?" Benny asked.

"She wanted to see if I wanted to go to dinner," Bull replied evenly. He picked up his phone from the desk and checked for messages before walking out of his office and back towards the elevator.

"And you're going? What are you thinking?" Benny said.

"I'm thinking I'm going home."

"Home?" The lawyer repeated.

"Home. If anyone needs me, call," Bull said.

Standing in the dim apartment, Bull looked around as he debated pouring himself a drink. He smiled as his he saw the worn pillow still sitting on the sofa. Instead of pouring a drink, he grabbed his coat and headed back out the door. He let himself in Ashton's apartment and flipped on a small lamp. As he wandered around the quiet house, his mind was flooded with the memories of when they had shared the space. Bull took off his jacket and made his way to the kitchen. He peered into the refrigerator and found the primavera and rugelach Ashton had mentioned. After quickly heating the pasta in the microwave, he made his way to the living room bowl in hand, flipped on the television, and settled in.

* * *

It was early evening by the time Ashton rushed into the hospital and made her way to her father's room. She steeled herself for the worst before entering. When she stepped inside, she found her brother sitting in one chair and Matt Wagner leaning against a table. They were in deep conversation with Jack Catazarro over the baseball game that was on the television.

"You didn't need to rush out here Ashton," her father admonished as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Yes, I did. Besides, I was planning on being here anyway. I'm just a day or two early. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just like I told everyone before they brought me here," Jack said.

Ashton looked over at Alex for confirmation. Her brother nodded and said, "So far, everything's come back okay. They think he was just overdoing it."

"Doctor said they'd let him go home tomorrow if the rest of the tests come back okay and he promises to take it easy," Matt chimed in.

"Good thing I'm here to make sure you listen," she said with a smile.

"Ashton, I don't need a babysitter," her father protested.

Everyone laughed and caught up for a bit before Ashton ordered her brother home. Her directive was seconded by her father, who then minutes later told Ashton to leave and get some rest as well after her long drive. Ashton protested briefly but gave in and agreed to leave. She walked out of the hospital accompanied by Matt who assured her again that all her father's tests had been okay.

It took a bit of cajoling but Matt persuaded Ashton to grab a bite to eat with him before she went home. They chatted while sitting in a booth at a local restaurant and after asking a quick question about the trial, Ashton noticed he kept the conversation away from Bull and her life in the city.

When Ashton finally arrived at her father's house she tossed her bag down and sent Bull another quick message. She then went and let Loki, her father's German Shepherd, back inside from his outside pen where Izzie had put him earlier in the day. Ashton took a few minutes to play with the dog before changing into pajamas and trying to relax for the night.

She curled up on a large chair with a hot cup of tea and read Bull's texts he had sent while she changed. Despite being extremely tired and still more than a bit annoyed with him, Ashton decided to call Bull. He immediately heard the weariness in her voice and decided not to bring up the incident with Diana after the verdict nor share that she had shown up at TAC. Instead, Bull inquired about her father and informed her that he had enjoyed the primavera immensely. He then jokingly asked if she had a problem with him sleeping on her couch for the night.

"Why do I think that you're on my couch right now?" Ashton asked in return.

"Because you know me that well," he said. "I came back for the primavera and your sofa is more comfortable than the cot at the office."

"You do have an apartment – with a bed," she told him with a yawn. "Since you're already there and comfortable, stay…and you can sleep in the bed if you want."

Before ending the call, Ashton convinced Bull she was perfectly fine staying in the large house alone with only the dog and promised to text him with any updates on her father.

* * *

The next morning, Ashton was up early and sat around nervously until she decided it was a reasonable hour to call her father's room. Her father informed her that he was going to be released and Ashton headed over to the hospital after letting Alex know the news. While they waited for all the paperwork to be completed, Jack asked his daughter about the trial. Ashton gave him the short version of her testimony and then related that Bull had been found not liable.

Once they returned to the house, Ashton prepared a small lunch for both of them. Jack knew something about the trial was bothering his daughter by the shorter than usual answers she had given him at the hospital. He gently brought the subject up again while they ate. Ashton again skirted his questions, not wanting him to worry about her. To put an end to the conversation and the questions, she asked if Jack would mind if she returned her rental and used his truck while she was home. Her father immediately agreed and Ashton called her brother to see if he could meet her at the rental facility and run her home.

Ashton pulled into the parking lot and looked around for Alex's SUV. She got out of her car and headed to the rental office while pulling out her phone. She had almost reached the door when she heard her name. Ashton turned to see Matt standing there.

"I told Alex I'd pick you up. He was going to send you a message," Matt explained when he saw the confusion on Ashton's face. She looked at her phone and there was a message waiting there for her from her brother.

"I'll be out as soon as I can," Ashton said and headed inside silently cursing her luck. Although they had a nice dinner the night before, she didn't need any more things to think about.

"You're taking the long way," Ashton said as they headed back to her father's house.

"It's not like you have somewhere you have to be," he replied.

"No, but my dad did just get out of the hospital," she said.

"The long way takes ten or fifteen more minutes than the short way. He'll be fine."

"Matty."

"Ash, relax."

"Got a question for you," he said with a smile a few minutes later.

"Well," she replied and looked over at him with her grey eyes narrowed.

"Can you come in to the tasting room tomorrow? I know the party is tomorrow night but Christi had something come up and you still know the wines better than anyone. Please," Matt asked.

"I'll make it worth your while," he said when she didn't immediately answer.

"I don't need another case of wine," Ashton said stifling a laugh. "As long as dad is okay. I'll be there."

"How about I buy you dinner at somewhere other than McDonald's? Maybe Timber Stone?"

"Matty, I'm seeing someone; so are you," she said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Is he coming to the party?"

"Last I heard," Ashton told him.

"We've known each other a long time, Ash. Friends can go out to dinner," Matt said.

"Are you going to try to convince me to give you another shot?" she inquired.

"I am persistent…especially when I know I made a mistake," he told her with a steady gaze. "Talk to you later."


	21. Chapter 21

Ashton checked in on her father and found him in the living room with Loki at his side. Jack assured her he was doing well and was not near to overexerting himself as he sat and watched television. When he asked if Alex was headed back to work, she explained that it was Matt, and not her brother, who brought her back from returning the car. Jack chuckled as Ashton grumbled about her younger sibling for a few minutes before announcing she was going up to the attic to go through some of her things she had stored there.

"Ashton. Ash—TON!" Alex called as he pounded up the attic stairs.

"Wanna try again? I think there are a few people in Painted Post who didn't hear you."

"Dad said you've been up here a while. What are you doing?" Alex asked and plopped down next to her.

"I'm going through my stuff," Ashton replied and elbowed him lightly as he leaned over to see what she was holding in her lap. "Thanks for sending Matty to pick me up."

"I didn't send him and I said I was sorry I couldn't get there myself. I heard you're working tomorrow and have plans for dinner," he said.

"Dinner is because I agreed to work tomorrow. My going depends if Dad is feeling okay and my mood."

"Why are you looking at those?" Alex asked.

Ashton shrugged. The gesture caused her brother to give her a pleading look as he gently pulled the album that held her wedding photos out of her hands, closed it and placed it aside. Ashton slowly exhaled and gazed upwards before she told Alex what she had witnessed outside the courtroom. He asked if she had said anything to Bull about it and Ashton went on to relate her ex's side of things.

"You're my sister and I love you but I gotta side with Jason on this," Alex said. When she protested he continued, "Ash, Jason has no problem telling anyone exactly what he's thinking. If he was seeing someone else, he'd tell you directly."

"I don't know."

"C'mon, the kids are downstairs. They'll get your mind off this. Benny's here, too," he told her.

As they made their way to the first floor, Ashton's phone rang. She took the call as Alex went on ahead. When she saw Benny, she expressed her surprise and delight that he had eventually decided to come out for the weekend.

Benny pulled Ashton aside and quietly related that Bull might be later than expected. She told him that Bull had just called and told her that himself. Ashton asked how the party went and in the midst of describing the celebration, Benny let slip that Diana had showed up at the TAC office. Before he could say any more Ashton's phone rang again and she answered it as she headed up to her bedroom. She reappeared downstairs minutes later wearing a different top and her hair down.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as she headed to the door after viewing a text message.

"Dinner."

"What about Jason? What do we tell him?" her brother inquired.

"Jason's busy with work. He'll be coming here tomorrow," she replied with a fixed glare.

* * *

"You're taking the long way again," Ashton said.

"Uh-huh," Matt replied with a quick smile.

Dinner that night had gone better than Ashton expected. Instead of going with his usual line of questions, Matty asked about what projects she had going on for work and didn't mention the trial or ask more about who she was seeing. Ashton inquired how his daughters and brother were doing and did her best to put Bull out of her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as Ashton stared out of the passenger side window. After her comment a few minutes after getting into the vehicle she had been silent.

"About what?" she replied without turning her head.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you. And before you say you're fine remember who's sitting next to you."

"I've got a lot going on," she said as they drove along near the lake.

He pulled off one of the side roads that went down closer to the water and parked the truck determined to get Ashton to say what was on her mind.

"I haven't been here in years," Ashton said absently.

"I'm not going to let you change the subject. I know you're worried about your dad; he gave all of us a scare but he's home and okay," Matt said.

"He's not okay," she snapped. He didn't utter a word in reply but waited for her to put a voice to what was going on in her head.

"I thought I'd be better at handling it since I'm all grown up, but sometimes it just hits me and I'm back to twelve years old when my mom died," Ashton said her eyes filling with tears and voice shaking.

"Hey…look at me. All of us are here for you. You can call me, my brother, my parents at any time if you or your dad need anything. I told Alex the same thing."

"Thanks," she said and turned to face the windshield.

"I mean it, Ash. Even if you want to vent, talk, cry – just call." His hand gently pushed her hair back so he could see her face better. Their eyes met as she turned to look at him and he leaned in towards her. Ashton began to move towards him as well but then put her hand up to stop him before their lips met.

"Matty, don't," she said quietly.

"Because you're seeing someone?"

"Because I'm sad and angry and scared and confused and everything else right now. I need a friend, someone I can lean on and who will be there for me. I don't need more pressure or questions in my life right now."

"I wasn't trying to pressure you," he said gently.

"I know but neither one of us should be taking advantage of this situation, it'll only lead to a whole lot of angry."

They drove to Ashton's family home in silence. When they pulled up to the house, Ashton thanked him again for dinner before getting out of the truck. Matt smiled and asked if she could use a hug.

"Whatever you need, I'm here for you," he whispered in Ashton's ear as they embraced.

* * *

"How did dinner go?" Jack asked his daughter when Ashton strolled into the house and plunked down on the sofa.

"Better than expected," she replied. Jack raised his eyebrows surprised by her answer.

"How are you?" Ashton continued.

"Relaxed. Don't I look relaxed?"

"Very. I think it's the slippers," she replied with a smirk.

"You sure you're okay with working at the tasting room tomorrow?" he asked.

"Only if you're feeling alright. Why?"

"You know Matty will be there most of the day?"

"I know," Ashton told him. "It's okay. We talked a bit. Well, I mostly talked; he listened and seemed to hear me this time. Weird, huh?"

"Not really," Jack said without going into detail. He had been the recipient of countless questions about Ashton over the years especially since her divorce. "We'll see how long it lasts. And Jason?"

"Jason should be here tomorrow if his job doesn't get priority again," she replied.

"Ashton, Jason Bull may be a great psychologist when it comes to helping other people with their issues but he has a hard time dealing with his own."

"I see Alex filled you in," she said.

"Alex, no. Benny, yes. He was concerned when you left. You need to talk to Jason and give him a chance to hear you, too," Jack said.

"Dad, I didn't tell him not to come out now did I?" Ashton replied seriously. "Do you want some tea?"


	22. Chapter 22

After having lunch with her father, Ashton spent the afternoon working in the tasting room of the winery. Working there was something she did whenever she was home visiting and something she enjoyed. Both she and her brother shared their father's love of winemaking and although Ashton had chosen an unrelated career, she knew the wines produced at the vineyard better than almost anyone.

Towards the end of the day, three older women came in followed a few moments later by a bachelorette party. From the looks of things, the younger group had already been to a few wineries in the area. Wanting to end the day on a quieter note, Ashton quickly greeted the elder group leaving another tasting room worker to the larger party.

At closing time, Matt and Ashton walked to his office after he locked the door. She had called him to carry a box of wine for the women out to their car. While she retrieved her purse, he once again tried to convince her to work in the tasting room permanently. It was an offer extended by all members of his family when she was visiting. She laughed and shot back her usual retort that he couldn't afford her expertise.

"If the cake is bad, are you gonna blame me?" he asked half serious.

"Blame you? No. I just won't let you forget it," Ashton told him and then blurted out, "This is going to be the most depressing party ever isn't it?"

"It'll be fine. Everyone is going to enjoy themselves and have a good time – even you."

She shook her head not quite believing Matt's words. As Ashton's eyes began to fill with tears, he pulled her close and consoled her. A knock sounded on the doorframe followed by a subtle cough.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all," Ashton said as she pulled away to look at Bull. She did her best to dry the tears with a fingertip and hoped her makeup wasn't smudged.

"A whole lot of angry makes a whole lot more sense now," Matt said quietly.

She turned to face him, her eyes glassy. "Don't. You know better."

"Pretty sure he'd say I did interrupt something," Bull said as he watched the other man leave the room.

"How was the drive?"

"Not bad. I'm sorry I couldn't get out here sooner, with the trial I guess I forgot about a few things I committed to."

"I'm glad you could fit us in your schedule," she said acerbically.

"Ash, we need to talk about this."

"I know that, but there's a room of people out there who aren't going to be thrilled to wait while we try to work through stuff," Ashton told him.

Anything Bull might have said was silenced when Alex knocked and leaned into the office. "Hey, Jason. Ash, Cameron said to tell you he's starving so hurry up."

They had rearranged the seating in the winery's restaurant and made one long table for the guests. Ashton sat down on one side of her father who was seated at the head of the table and motioned for Bull to sit next to her. Directly opposite sat Frank Wagner and his wife; followed by a few other of her father's friends. Cameron had decided he wanted to sit at the middle of the table so Alex, Izzie and their kids were there with Benny followed by Matt Wagner, his brother and kids.

After greeting Bull, Jack Catazarro reached over and gently pulled Ashton closer to him. "Is everything okay?" he whispered. He knew his daughter was more than a bit annoyed that Bull hadn't arrived when he first promised.

"Everything's fine," Ashton whispered back.

The evening proceeded with all the guests enjoying good food, wine, and idle talk just as Matt had predicted. As pieces of cake were being served, Ashton's niece, Emme, began to fuss. Ashton caught Alex's attention and gestured for him to send the little girl over to her.

Ashton gathered her niece in her arms when she reached her chair and began rocking her gently while quietly speaking to the child. The child settled for a moment but then began fussing again. Ashton stood up holding the child and took her out onto the patio closely watched by Bull. His eyes remained trained on her, as she stood with the little girl outside. Jack engaged his former son-in-law in some small talk trying to ascertain that everything truly was okay between Bull and Ashton. Bull replied in short sentences and kept glancing out the patio doors.

"She's really angry with me – not that I blame her," Bull finally said.

"I don't think she's that angry. Ashton's got a lot on her mind right now and you're the easy mark."

"I didn't expect the trial to go on for as long as it did…and then everything else. Might as well have painted a target on myself."

"No one's perfect – not even you. My daughter knows that," Jack said. When Bull snorted in return the older man continued, "She didn't tell you to stay home, did she?"

"No."

"Jason, I've never gotten involved in my children's relationships but I'm making an exception. Apologize. Sincerely. Be honest. Tell Ashton you screwed up royally."

"I think she knows that already," Bull said and pushed his glasses up on his head.

"She needs to hear it from you. Trust me, I have a fair share of experience in this," Jack said.

"One more thing, Jason. I'm sick. Dying. Ashton's going to need you to lean on and not just in between trials. If you can't be that person, walk away now."

Bull put his glasses back on and looked out at the patio again. He grabbed Ashton's wrap off the back of her chair and walked towards the doors without a word. Ashton turned her head when she heard footsteps approaching.

"You're probably close to hypothermia by now," Bull told her and placed the shawl around her shoulders while doing his best to cover the young girl in Ashton's arms as well.

"Thank you," Ashton said sincerely. "Emme and I agreed on five more minutes."

The girl warily looked up at Bull with her eyes wide and gave him a quick smile before hiding her head in Ashton's shoulder. The psychologist tried to coax the child to pick up her head again to no avail which caused Ashton to chuckle. Before she could tease him about it, Cameron came bursting outside and tugged on Ashton hoping to get some of his aunt's attention.

Bull tapped Cameron on the shoulder and easily picked the boy up. Now that he was on even level with his sister, Cameron proceeded to poke his sister's arm which caused a shrill protest. Ashton took a small step sideways and tried to admonish her nephew without smiling. Bull took the opportunity to apologize for arriving late again and asked if she was willing to talk things over with him.

They walked inside and found that people were saying goodbye and leaving for the night. Alex got up from his seat and convinced Cameron to let go of Bull. Ashton passed off Emme to her sister-in-law and left Bull talking to Benny and her father while she went to thank the Wagners for closing the restaurant for the night as well as all their help and support.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bull watched Matt Wagner join the conversation between Ashton and his parents. After giving a hug to each of the older couple, Ashton remained speaking to Matt. To the psychologist it appeared to be an easy conversation and any tension from earlier in the night was gone. Ashton also ended this conversation with an embrace much to Bull's surprise.

"Are you ready?" Ashton asked Bull when she rejoined the group.

Before they left, Jack pulled Bull aside. "Remember what I told you and remind my daughter I'll be perfectly fine on my own."


	23. Chapter 23

Bull and Ashton drove to a local bar and restaurant and sat down in an open booth. The waitress came over quickly and Ashton ordered a cranberry juice with lime and soda water. Bull reluctantly followed with a diet soda after the sharp look he received from Ashton when mentioning a whiskey on the rocks. In an attempt to gauge her mood, he gently set his hand over Ashton's and was surprised that she didn't pull away but instead squeezed his fingers. However, when he attempted a bit of small talk about the party he was quickly shut down.

"We didn't come here to talk about the party."

"Quince, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get out here last night. With the trial, I kind of lost track of things," Bull said after their drinks were set down.

"Seeing Diana Lindsay every day must've made it very difficult to concentrate."

Before he could get a word out, Bull's cellphone rang. He looked sheepishly over at Ashton, who told him to answer the phone. He pulled the phone out, looked at the display and quickly returned it to his pocket after sending the call to voice mail.

"You've juggled trials before. I know what I saw outside of court. She is definitely interested in you and you didn't exactly look in a hurry to get away," Ashton said coolly. Bull knew that she was watching his every reaction as much as he was scrutinizing hers. "Benny told me she showed up at TAC later."

"I hope he also told you I showed Diana the elevator shortly after she arrived," Bull said and watched as Ashton nodded. "Before Benny tells you anything else and you get the wrong idea, she turned up at my apartment, too."

Ashton pulled her hand away from his and for a split second a crushing look crossed her face. She recovered her composure quickly and met Bull's gaze with an icy stare. He could almost see her counting to ten while she considered her next move.

"Ash…"

"Did you let her climb your wall?" Ashton asked bitingly. The double entendre wasn't lost on Bull.

"No…No!" he protested under her scrutiny. "How is what you saw different than what I witnessed between you and Mr. Wagner?"

"Do you find it that hard to believe that he's concerned about my dad? Matty's been in my life since I was two; he sees my father every day. You know that."

"I also know he can push your buttons and you're vulnerable right now."

"You think he's taking advantage of me? At least he's making some sort of effort," she retorted.

Ashton watched as one of Bull's eyebrows arched. She knew he was waiting to see her reaction, both voluntary and involuntary.

"I knew you were coming to the party; I told you I was going to dinner with him. I'm not the one hiding anything," she stated calmly.

"I would've told you what happened earlier if the situation allowed."

"Us not communicating was not my idea," Ashton pointed out.

"The trial was about me and my work, not about you, not about us. I was trying to keep the focus where it needed to be. If she knew we were in contact, Diana would've been so much harder on you during questioning."

"You have no idea how hard this has been for me," she said. The last bit of calm escaped her, and Ashton took a sip of her drink in the hopes of steading her voice while her eyes filled with tears. Bull waited quietly for Ashton to continue. His expression softened with concern at her display of emotion and he reached out and gently squeezed her hand.

Ashton went on to explain that as much as she understood Bull's reasoning staying apart, his unavailability along with his interaction with Diana and the uncertainty of her own father's health had proven more difficult to deal with than anticipated.

"Part of it's my own fault, too. After all this time, I should know that when you're focused and determined to win nothing gets in the way, not even the people you care about."

Bull sunk back against the booth, defeated.

"I can read a jury better than anybody and frame an argument to win a case. I counselled patients on how to deal with their problems, but when it comes to my own life…," he said.

"You suck. Good thing only a few of us that know that because no one would want to work with you," Ashton said in between sniffles. She lightly tapped his foot with her own and smiled when Bull's eyes met hers breaking the tension.

"Right now, that doesn't sound all that bad. Ready to get out of here?" he said.

Bull asked the waitress for the bill as she passed by. He quickly paid it and led the way out to the Bentley. As they pulled into parking lot of a nearby hotel, Ashton questioned what they were doing there. Bull explained that he had a room reserved and they could finish their conversation without disturbing her father who could use the rest.

Ashton knew Bull was right and followed him into the hotel. She waited nearby as he checked in and stifled a yawn. When they arrived at the room, Bull put down his bag, unzipped it and pulled out a carefully taped box that he handed to her.

"Aren't you going to open the it?" he asked.

"Brownies?"

"Peace offering…and I need all the help I can get to convince you to stay the night."

"Here? Because you made brownies? I'm not that vulnerable," Ashton said with wide eyes.

"They're triple chocolate," he replied. "I'm joking. This middle-age body needs to stretch out after the drive. You're exhausted, too, even if you won't admit it."

Ashton shrugged half-heartedly at his suggestion that she might be tired but a yawn gave away her weariness. Bull smiled, reached back into the bag and pulled out a bottle.

"I'm pretty sure we both had enough wine with dinner," Ashton said as she took the bottle out of his hand and placed it down next to the brownies.

"If you tossed me out on my ass, it was going to be me drowning my sorrow in brownies and whiskey until morning," he said. Bull kicked his shoes off, propped up pillows against the headboard, and sat down on the king-size bed. He took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand and gestured for her to sit down next to him. Ashton grabbed the one pillow he hadn't commandeered and curled up on her side an arm's distance away.

"Pretty sure you would advise against that, doc," Ashton said.

"Does it look like I take my own advice? I work too much; I drink too much, eat too much take out," he said wryly. Ashton opened her mouth to speak and he held up his hand.

"It's my turn to talk. I don't do well on my own. I don't do well without you. I was reminded just how much when you were on the stand," Bull said after rolling on to his side to face her.

He went on to tell Ashton how much he wanted to call her during the trial, as well as how he had made a mistake in not accompanying her home to see her father. As she listened, a tear slid down her face. When Bull paused, Ashton quietly voiced her fear that they would end up replaying the last few months of our marriage where he was distant and generally unavailable.

"I can't do that. Not now – with everything else," she said as another tear escaped her eye.

"I made some bad decisions the past few days, I should've been here with you. And, I know I messed up a lot of things between us before that. Give me a chance to make it up to you."

"Jason…," Ashton said and sighed.

He reached out and stroked her hair. "I love you, Ash."

Bull's hand lingered and his fingers gently brushed Ashton's cheek. He leaned in closer and kissed the place where his fingers had been before lightly touching his lips against hers. They shared another kiss before he pulled away.

"Sleep on it. You are vulnerable right now and I'm not going to take advantage of that," he said.

Ashton smiled at him drowsily. The events of the day were taking their toll and she fought to keep her eyes open. Bull pushed Ashton's hair away from her face and watched as she closed her eyes and began to drift off. The silence that had descended upon the room was broken by the ring of his cell phone.


	24. Chapter 24

Ashton made no mention of the call which Bull sent to voicemail, even though she was annoyed at being jarred awake. He didn't comment either but used the interruption as an opportunity to get out of bed. After rustling through his bag, Bull held up a t-shirt and told Ashton that she was welcome to it before tossing it at her. He then announced that he would see if the front desk had a toothbrush. After he left the room, Ashton looked at his phone sitting on the nightstand and for a second considered attempting to see who had called.

Bull arrived triumphantly back at the room with a toothbrush in hand. He turned it over to Ashton who was perched on the edge of the bed. Instead of trying to spy on him, she decided to change into the t-shirt. When she re-emerged from the bathroom after brushing her teeth, Ashton marveled that he hadn't packed her toothbrush and some clothes.

"I thought about it but I didn't want to push my luck," Bull said.

"That's a switch," she replied. The slight edge in her voice caused him to look at her curiously.

Ashton climbed back into the bed and curled up on the far side of the king size mattress. Any sense of ease she had felt was gone and she replayed the past few days over in her mind as she tried to fall asleep. Bull changed his clothes and observed Ashton as inconspicuously as possible before shutting off the lights and getting into bed.

"Are we okay, Quince?" Bull asked as Ashton emerged from the bathroom after showering the next morning. She was wearing her clothes from the previous day and attempting to towel dry her dark hair as best she could with the hotel towel.

"You're the psychologist. You tell me."

"Something's bothering you since last night."

"Are you ever going to answer your phone?" Ashton asked directly.

"I came here to be with you," Bull said.

"You may want to tell her that, because it seems like you're supposed to be somewhere else."

"You're overthinking this."

"Am I? Which of us is the backup plan, in case things don't work out?" Ashton asked and tossed the towel down.

"Ashton."

"While I was sitting home alone wondering how you were going to deal with possibly losing everything, you were having a date with the person trying to take it all from you. And now you won't answer your phone. What do you want me to think?"

"I wasn't having a date. I told her to leave. What I was doing was going through my boxes, looking at that damn pillow you got me and wishing you were there," he said and brushed away a few strands of damp hair that was stuck on her cheek.

Despite her annoyance, Ashton found a smile trying to break free on her lips. "You kept it?"

"Sort of. It was in a box I hadn't opened," Bull admitted and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Give me a chance, Ash."

"You're making it very difficult."

He reached for Ashton's hand to pull her close. She sat down next to him with a dubious look on her face and watched him mouth the word please. Bull put his arm around her and upon receiving no rebuff, leaned in and nuzzled Ashton's neck. He guided her lips towards his and gently kissed her. Ashton inhaled the familiar scent of Bull's cologne mingled with soap as she pressed her mouth against his.

Bull ran his fingers through Ashton's hair before enveloping her in a close embrace. He could feel her relax in his arms as she slowly kissed him again. As Ashton's lips traced along the stubble of his jawline, a phone rang and she immediately tensed again.

"That's not me," Bull said as Ashton sighed.

Ashton extricated herself and dug her phone out of her bag. She immediately answered it when she saw her brother's name on the screen and Bull looked over with concern as she said Alex's name aloud. Not long after, Ashton was able to convince her nephew to give the phone to his father and she worriedly asked about their father. A minute or two later, she hung up.

"Everything alright?" Bull asked.

"Yeah," she replied and retook a seat next to him. "Cameron was playing with the phone. You should probably continue pleading for another chance."

Bull took Ashton back in his arms, kissed her quickly and gently fell back onto the bed. Seconds later, they were interrupted when Bull's phone began ringing. He tried to continue grazing his lips down her neck but Ashton groaned and rolled away. He reluctantly got up and walked to where his phone was sitting on the dresser while Ashton watched intently.

"It's Benny," he said and watched her half-heartedly shrug from the bed.

Bull did his best to get the lawyer off the phone. Ashton had returned to sitting on the edge of the bed and observed her ex-husband with amusement.

"Work calling?" she asked.

"No," Bull replied shaking his head. "He wanted to know if we had talked and worked things out."

Ashton chuckled mostly due to Bull's irritation. "He means well, Jason, even if his timing isn't the greatest."

"I know. Where were we?"

Before Bull retake his place next to her, Ashton stood and got her bag. She gestured for him to get his things and led the way to the door. He began to protest and reminded her that check out was at eleven. Ashton responded that things tended to happen in threes and the odds were not looking good.

When they arrived at the Catazarro home, Ashton dashed up the stairs to change after calling a quick greeting to her father. Bull chatted with the older man as they waited for her to return. When Ashton reappeared downstairs in fresh clothes and hair up in a ponytail, her father was sitting in his chair but Bull was nowhere to be seen.

"I never thought you would encourage me staying out all night with some guy," Ashton said as she sat across from her father.

"You and that guy needed time to talk. Alone."

"I think you're getting soft," she replied with a smile. Ashton then turned to look towards the kitchen where odd rattles had been coming from. In a raised voice, she called, "Put down the bacon, Jason Bull."

Seconds later, Bull walked towards the pair holding a steaming coffee mug in one hand and a half-eaten slice of bacon in the other. He offered the bacon to Ashton with a sheepish grin and tried to convince her that he was in search of teabags.

"In the oven?" she asked before popping the last bite in her mouth. Bull had apologized again when they reached the car and did his best to dispel any apprehension she still had. As a psychologist, he knew that there were many things aside from the phone fueling her uneasiness. Ashton accepted his apology and agreed to go back to the city with him.

It wasn't long before the general quiet was replaced with talking, laughter, children running around and the dog trying to hide from everyone. After enjoying a leisurely meal, Bull showed his former brother-in-law the Bentley. Ashton urged her father to go out and take it for a test drive before Bull traded it in for a new toy.

Before going back into the house, Alex pulled Bull aside. The younger man stared intently at the psychologist for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I want my sister to be happy. She deserves that," Alex began.

"Just say it, Alex," Bull told him.

"Are you screwing around on Ash?" Alex asked while staring directly at Bull with a stern look on his face. Ashton's brother had a good couple of inches on her ex and although generally good-natured, Alex knew how to use his size to his advantage when necessary.

"No. Never."

"Good. I really didn't want to have to kick your ass today," Alex said with a quick smile and held the door open for Bull to go inside.


End file.
